Those Who Carry You
by Lynn Lingers
Summary: Rachel Berry starts her first year of High School, and learns first hand that being an outcast isn't what she had hoped to be, one day being pushed to far, Rachel makes a phone call, the events that follow will be ones to remember. Mild language in the first chapter, and introducing my O/C. Chapter Seven PilotShowmance What? is up. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, LynnLingers here, giving you my very first story, like ever.

Show: Glee

Character Pairing: Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, OC/OC.

Disclaimers: 20th Century Fox, Murphy & Co. most definitely own Glee, except for my original character Evelyn, she is rightfully mine. Also if I had it my way Faberry would be an actual thing.

The things that hold us together are also what set us apart.

Freshman year, where first impressions were everlasting, and attending McKinley High, first impressions make the difference in keeping you alive in all social standards. Rachel Barbra Berry knew this all too well. To say at the very least would be an understatement. Being an outcast since her elementary days, Rachel knew that freshman year, meant giving her all, and showing everyone that she was worthy of attention, and praise. But for the first few weeks of school the little diva had yet to make solid friends, and was still unknown to the vast majority of her pupils. Was it her taste in clothing choice? Her intellectual way of voicing her words? Or her stubborn, some would say, diva persona? Or could it be when Mr. Shuester's opted to reinvent the Glee Club, and she signed up, without knowing she just threw her chances of climbing the social ladder out the window? For someone with high brain capacity she was left utterly bewildered by the way people had treated her.

She tried her very best not to let it get to her, she not once let them see her cry. A few weeks turned into three months into her freshman year, though being the powerhouse in Glee, co-captain, and stubborn diva slowly making acquaintances was still feeling even more of an outcast. And the moment that pushed her over the edge was being slushed three times in one day. Of course, she held the tears, swallowed every ounce of her pride, kept her head up, and braved through the rest of the school day, until later upon arriving home, still cover in slushy, realizing her fathers weren't home, did she finally break down. In between her sobs Rachel decided to make a phone call, wanting more than anything to hear a familiar loving voice. After the second ring, the line opened and Rachel finally breathed "I need you."

The line went dead causing Rachel to hold her breath; she began to fear the worst. Breaking down into even more heart breaking sobs began to leave the already distraught girl. Thirty slow minutes had passed when finally her doorbell rang, and loud thunderous knocks bang against her front door. Gathering herself, Rachel lazily made her way to the door, slightly afraid at who might be there. Looking through the peep hole did Rachel finally realize that the person she had called was waiting there looking flustered, confused, and horrified. Unlocking the door and opening it as fast as she could manage, and letting out a sigh of relief when she felt those all too familiar arms around her, finally washed away all her sadness.

"Evelyn, what took you so long?" Rachel's voice was rough as she voiced her question to the mentioned girl still holding her. "Well, I ran as soon," Evelyn paused breathily, "as you said that you needed me." Rachel smiled, and hugged her tighter. "My life sucks." Evelyn frowned pulling back a little bit to look down at Rachel. "Rach, why are," Evelyn paused examining the tiny brunette," you covered in red slushy?" Rachel voice began to wary "Again, I would like to say, that my life sucks."

"Before you explain this to me, I would like for you to go take a shower, " Evelyn began, "Also, I need one for that matter, so you'll use the one in your room, I'll take the guest bathroom, and then as we get this red filth off our clothes, I'll let you explain to me as to what happened." Rachel frowned at Evelyn, thinking that Evelyn was appalled by her. Sensing Rachel's silent teary discomfort Evelyn embraced her again. "It's not that you look bad Rae, it's just I want you to get comfortable, and feel comfortable about telling me what went on to make you look so," Evelyn buried her face into the crook of Rachel's neck before finishing, "look so lost, and vulnerable." Rachel nodded, "Okay." Was all that she could manage to say as they made their way to Rachel's bedroom. Evelyn took her boots off, and went to her very own dresser drawer, pulling out her sweats and tank top. Evelyn lifted her gaze up to Rachel as she started to select her own desirable comfort wear.

Evelyn softly placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Take your time, okay?" Rachel nodded, and gave an inaudible 'yeah.' Evelyn frowned slightly as she slipped her hand off Rachel's shoulder then made her way to the guest bathroom .

After the much needed showering, and cleaning of their clothes, the girls sat on the couch in the living room side by side, looking at the television screen, when Evelyn decided to speak, "So-," Rachel sighed heavily, "Evelyn, wait don't rush me." Evelyn raised her eye brow slightly "How do you know what I was even going to ask?" Evelyn started to smile, "For all you know, I could have asked how the weather is down there?" Rachel shock her head softly, slowly smiling, "Just for the simple fact, that I know you," Evelyn beamed, "Yeah, well growing up together granted us secret powers of knowing each other so very well." Rachel finally laughed, for the first time since she could remember. Evelyn pulled Rachel onto her lap in a protecting, loving manner, "But seriously, there was a reason as to why you called me, will you finally tell me, Rae?" Rachel looked down collecting her thoughts before speaking, "Rae-," her sobbing began again, "I am at the frontal of being bullied in school," she starts to cry a little harder," they make me feel like the lowest of the low, no one notices that I'm hurting, sure it has only been twelve weeks since school finally started, and the decision to join Glee should have made me happy, because I love to sing, dance, and preform on stage, but that just adds fuel to the fire, the cheerleaders and jocks run the school, so once I put my name into Glee, and showed them my talent they all started to slushy me, on a daily bases, and normal I'm okay with that, because I pack extra clothes, but all the clothes went to, well waste, because I got slushed three times today-" Rachel paused to take a deep breathe," they call me terrible names, I have no friends, and-" Evelyn finally cuts her off," Babe, you have friends." Rachel shook her head, "Not in that school."

Evelyn pulls Rachel closer to her to comfort her, as best as she could. "I'm sorry Rach, honestly." Rachel only shakes her head, "It's not your fault, you can't always be there to protect me, middle school wasn't so bad without you, but high school, it's all too new to me, and the bullies are worse than ever." Evelyn frowned, "Carmel High isn't all that great either Rae." Rachel looked up at Evelyn, "What do you mean, are you getting bullied, too?" Evelyn giggled, and hummed, "Me? Bullied? Never." Rachel frowned, only causing Evelyn to smile softly, "I'm head bitch there Rae, never in my life have I ever let anyone push me around." Rachel furrowed her eye brows, "Then how is it not all that better than McKinley?" Evelyn taps her index finger on Rachel's nose softly," Because I'm not with my best friend, that's why." Before Rachel can question her on it, the door swings open entering Hiram, and Leroy Berry.

"Evelyn!", Leroy gushed, looking at the girl as she stood up to greet the Berry Men. "Hello, Leroy!" Evelyn said happily as he pulled her into a hug, "Ahem," Hiram cleared his throat at his husband's behavior," Leroy, honey, quit hogging her, I would like to hug her also," said Hiram, who smiled down at Evelyn, as she steps from Leroy's loving arms, and into Hiram's. "What brings you to our place kiddo?" Hiram asks, as Leroy minutes later adds "Not that we mind of course," Evelyn walks over to Rachel holding her hand," Well," she looked at them," Rachel called me, telling me she missed me, since over the summer we were both busy, and causing me to feel guilty," she paused looking down at Rachel," I ran over here as fast as I could." Rachel smiled at the nicely drawn out lie Evelyn just preformed. "Yeah, I just missed my best friend," Rachel looked at her fathers, "Sorry for not telling you that she was here with me."

"Rachel, sweetie," Leroy held his hand to his chest," I'm glad that she is here with you, and I'm glad to finally see a smile on your face for once" He smiled. "I agree with your daddy here, it's nice to see you smile sweetheart." Hiram adds, turning their attention back on Evelyn, they both in unison said 'thank you' to her.

Evelyn stayed for dinner, being the only meat lover in the house, Leroy made a separate dish for her. Checking her phone to see the time Evelyn frowned. Rachel noticed "What's wrong, Ev?" Evelyn looking away from her phone, and up to Rachel, "It's getting late, and I need to head home." Rachel smile disappeared, "Oh, okay." Evelyn giggled, and pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry Rae, I'll come back soon." Rachel gave her a small smile, "Alright, hopefully a lot sooner, I miss spending time with you, I miss you standing up for me, and keeping me safe." Those words came out as a soft whisper against Evelyn's chest. Evelyn chuckled lightly, "Of course Rae, I will, and I miss that too." Reluctantly Evelyn pulled away. Kissing Rachel on the forehead, hand in hand the girls made it to the door, Evelyn opened it, giving Rachel one last look, before stepping out of her home, facing Rachel, again, Evelyn tells her goodnight and wishing her sweet dreams, as she begins her journey home. Little did Rachel know, that Evelyn was already plotting something to help the little diva out.

- Author's notes: And there you have it, I apologies in advance, I pulled an all nighter while typing this. I would like to say that this will be multi-chaptered. You'll have a full detailed description on what Evelyn looks like, and why she will be a key factor into bringing Rachel and Quinn together. Plus I'll explain how Evelyn's character more as the story progresses. Tell me what you think, and what I should work on? Please, I'm a beginner, so I do promise to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter up. c:

Show: Glee

Character Pairing: Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, OC/OC.

Disclaimers: 20th Century Fox, Murphy and Cooperation own glee, except for my original character Evelyn, she is rightfully mine. Also if I had it my way Faberry would be an actual thing.

New beginnings are always dreadful, until you realize that you are already past it.

The weekend went by in such a blur, and that had saddened Rachel even more so than before. Evelyn hadn't called, nor texted the little diva, causing Rachel's mood to worsen, and before she knew it she was up at four o'clock in the morning going through the usual routine her fathers had taught her, getting ready for school. Making sure she had everything she needed such as: Extra clothes, finished homework assignments, materials for each class, and her books. Gathering her courage Rachel inhaled a sharp breathe, before exhaling out all her worries. She won't let them break her today.

Instead of riding the bus, Leroy has suggested giving Rachel a ride to school; crushing her daddy in a tight embrace she thankfully accepted it. They arrived before the buses, which Rachel was grateful for. Quickly making her way to her locker, Rachel had failed to realize she was being watched. Skillfully putting away things she didn't need, and retrieving everything else that she needed, Rachel closed her locker looking down organizing her folder when someone walks into her. "Uuuuft-," thankful due to many years of dancing, Rachel caught herself from falling, but had failed to keep a grip on her folder. "What the hell!" a snarl escaped from the person, whose voice indicated that it belonged to a female, "Watch where you are going dwarf, or so help me I will end you." Looking down Rachel realize that she had accidently knocked Santana Lopez to the ground.

"Sa-Sa-Santana, I-I'm so sorry!" Rachel said in a panicked voice, cursing silently to herself inwardly for stuttering," I wasn't paying attention I-," Santana got up and pushed Rachel into the nearby lockers, "Careful hobbit, your voice is highly undesirable in the morning." Santana lashed out the words as venomous as possible to keep Berry quite. Rachel looked like a deer caught in headlights not knowing what to do, nor say for that matter fearing for her life, "Just for your careless maneuver you just pulled, be prepared for a surprise later today at lunch," smiling menacingly ," Have a nice day GayBerry."

Slumping her shoulders slightly Rachel gathered her paper work, reorganized her folder, and made her way to first period. She just wanted to get today over with. Sitting in her usual spot, Rachel engrossed herself into her lesson, taking notes, and going into chapters before the teacher, and when the usual voiceful class, seemed utterly quite, is when Rachel finally looked up towards the door. Standing there in all her beautiful glory was Evelyn, hair pulled back in a messy bun, wearing a red unbuttoned up shirt, black v neck underneath, and ragged rusted red skinny jeans, with her signature black combat boots, sent a playful wink towards Rachel, and walked up to the teacher. "Excuse me sir," Evelyn began with an angelic voice that seemed to rival Quinn Fabray," I was told to give you this." The teacher taken aback looked at the slip of paper, then up at Evelyn. He nods, sighing heavily, not liking his lesson being interrupted. "Alright class, this is Evelyn Jimenez." A few gasps escaped as they looked at Evelyn who glared slightly with a smile," She just transferred here from Carmel High School, please show her upmost respect since she is new and all." He looked at Evelyn, "You may take a seat now." Evelyn nodded, and made her way to Rachel, taking the empty desk next to her. "Hey babe, happy to see me?" Evelyn teased as Rachel blinked multiple times to, "H-How? W-w-why?" Rachel practically whisper shouted as she looked at her best friend. Evelyn giggled; earning a few looks from her new classmates, her smile instantly dropped and sent death glares at them. And earning a cough from their teacher. "Ladies if you don't mind I'm trying to teach a class here." Evelyn raised her eye brow, and deadpans," Rachel here, is helping catch up with the material, is that a problem sir?" Her angelic voice laced with sarcasm as she called him 'sir', the teacher in question looked flushed as he hastily says," Right, I apologize Miss Jimenez." Flashing her megawatt smile, Evelyn quickly turned her attention back to Rachel," I'll explain everything after class."

Breezing through first period Rachel collected her things and was about to hurry after Evelyn, but noticed that the said girl hadn't ran off without her. Evelyn smiled, "What has you all in a hurry there half pint?" Rachel looked at Evelyn with a dramatic look at the self-nickname Evelyn had given her, when they were five years old. "Hey, I'm not that short!" Rachel piped as she placed a hand on her hips, and smiled at Evelyn, who only shrugged in response. "Well," Evelyn looked at her," if I have to reach certain objects for you, which are on certain," Evelyn placed her hand in the air to express her reason for calling Rachel short," tall shelves, than I would happily like to say," giving Rachel a light kiss on her forehead, "That, Rachel, babe, sweetie, honey, darling-," Rachel cuts in," Just get to the point," That you are short." Evelyn winks as they step out of class and into the hallways.

Rachel was highly baffled when she skimmed Evelyn's schedule, they had every class together, not that the tiny brunette was complaining, and it was just odd to say the least. Once arriving at Rachel's locker, did Evelyn start to explain." So, I know you have been bullied, and you know that I dislike it very much when you feel like you are worthless, and -," Before Evelyn could finish a slushy was hurled into Rachel's direction. Covered in red slushy Rachel looked at her attacker, one of the senior football players, that Rachel often usually carefully avoided simply smiled sweetly at her, "I know you had one issued to you at lunch today, but I, myself, wanted to give you a little preview _fagspawn_." Evelyn took off her buttoned up shirt, handed it to Rachel, and gestured her to go to the nearest bathroom, "Go clean up, I'll take care of him."

Rachel paused before leaving looking up at the football player, "I feel bad for you." With that said she quickly made her way to the bathroom. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?" He spat as he looked at Evelyn who smiled brightly at him. He was about six foot four, all muscle and no brains, sure Evelyn only stood at five foot five, had a delicately toned body, but she knew that she had more brain cells then he did, so she walked closer to him" Well, it means," she began as she grabbed him by his jersey pulling him to eye level," this." As she raised her fist, and punch his lights out. Before he passed out she whispered in his ear, "Slushy Rachel Berry ever again, and this will be much worse." Throwing his body to the ground she made her way through the parting crowd that gathered in around her, and the dimwitted football player, to the bathroom to check on Rachel. Frowning at the state her best friend was in she helped her get the rest of the red substance out of her hair, and preparing themselves for third period, since they both have happened to miss the second. "This is why I transferred here." Evelyn finally said, knowing that they were alone in the bathroom. "I just didn't want you going through this shit, alone, okay?" Rachel nodded, and whispered her thank you to Evelyn. "Now come on, let's head to class, I know how much you dislike being late."

Third and fourth period breezed by, and when the bell signaled them to go to lunch, Rachel ignored the usual table with the Glee members, and went to sit next to Evelyn. Who could hear their obnoxious whispers "Who's that girl with the tattoos sitting next to Berry, she looks smoking hot." One said, another pitched in," Heard she knocked out a football player." The one who made the previous statement about Evelyn being smoking hot chipped in, yet again, "Smoking hot, and badass, I like." Evelyn rolled her eyes as she focused on Rachel who looked nervous. Still listening in on the table Rachel ignored, "She looks like a stuck up bitch to me, why is she even wasting time with hobbit over there?"

Evelyn was about to turn towards the table, when Rachel grabbed her arm, "Evelyn please don't." Evelyn sighed, and looked at her, "Fine, but if anyone tried any funny business I'll beat a bitches ass." Evelyn smiled as Rachel cringed at Evelyn's choice of words. Brown orbs, met hazel green, blue yellowish orbs when a group of football, and cheerleaders approached their table. "Hey RuPaul, who's your friend?" ask an angelic voice behind a huge football player, Evelyn, quick to stand in front of Rachel, smiled at the group. "My name is Evelyn Joan _Jimenez_," mentioning her last name caused the football players to step back a bit. Evelyn smiled as she sent her signature death glares, and the angelic voice that had asked the question looked surprise to say the very least, was she missing something? "Never heard of you." Said the cheerio with a matching death glare. Evelyn raised her delicate eye brow, and smiled," Oh, well that explains why you haven't moved away yet." Evelyn's smile grew as she stared at the blond in front of her, "And who might you be?" The girl crossed her arms," Quinn Fabray." She said with a smug smile. Evelyn shrugged as her eyes hardened scaring off most of the jocks and cheerwhores, "Never heard of you, either."

Rachel had touched Evelyn's arm at this point knowing exactly where this was going. "Ev, don't hurt anyone please?" Quinn shot Rachel a confused look, Evelyn eyes softened as she looked at Rachel. "Okay." Santana bust in the moment saying, "Hold up, you let the hobbit tell you what to do?" Rachel finally gain somewhat of a backbone, thanks to Evelyn, spoke." Santana Lopez, I am appalled, I am not as short as a 'hobbit'," Rachel air quoted hobbit as she looked at Evelyn, who smiled and nodded for Rachel to continue, "so stop calling me that." Santana snarled at Rachel while stepping forward "Hold the fuck up GayBerry who are you to tell to stop calling you that, I'll call you whatever the fuc-," Evelyn quickly grabbed the Latina by her arm, and slammed her to the ground. "Her name is Rachel fucking Berry, and she dislikes being called names." Evelyn spat as she pinned a very stunned Santana Lopez to the ground with her foot. Quinn was about to spring into action, as Rachel touches Evelyn's arm, the bell rang, and Evelyn let Santana go. "Let's go Rach, being around them makes me I.Q drop." Rachel nodded as they left. Both Quinn and Santana looked at each other, what the hell just happened?

The rest of the day ended in going to the office, Evelyn getting detention on her first day of school, and news of Evelyn's action spread like wild fire. The new girl was hell bend on protecting Rachel Berry, so everyone needed to watch out.

Author's notes: Okay, okay here is chapter two, kind of messy, work in progress; I realize I have failed to describe Evelyn so I'll do it in my notes right now. Evelyn has fair lightly tanned skin, her features in a way resemble Quinn's minus the body tattoo's, and, mixed Hispanic descent. Her hair is brown and blond, styled like Lights Bokan's, that is to her mid back, her tattoos are located on her; Chest, back, left arm, both feet, both sides of her rib cage, and on the right side of her hip. Throughout this story you find out exactly how long these two have known each other, and what ties Evelyn to everyone else. Hope you enjoyed, reviews would be lovely. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, c:

Disclaimers: 20th Century Fox, Murphy and Co. own glee, except for my original character Evelyn, she is rightfully mine. Also if I had it my way Faberry would be an actual thing. c;

Your voice will conquer many hearts.

It had been two whole weeks since Evelyn had transferred to William McKinley High School, and she already has a reputation bigger than Santana Lopez. Crowds of students would part like the Red Seas, as Evelyn would walk her way to Rachel. "Hey Rae, I've got some news to tell you." Rachel peeked from her locker to her best friend, "What is it Ev?" Evelyn gave a small smile, "I'm a cheerio now." Whatever was in Rachel's hand slipped as she took in the information? Her Evelyn, is a cheerio? Evelyn bent down, picking up Rachel's Spanish book, she frowned slightly at her reaction, "Rach, babe, it is for my parents, and also so I can spy on the 'Unholy Trinity'." Rachel let out a sigh, looking at Evelyn's face, "Does that mean you are going to slushy me, too?" Evelyn shook her head, and brought Rachel to her arms, "I would never do that Rae, and you of all people should know that."

A cough brought the girls apart, standing there looking uncomfortable, and sad Kurt Hummel looked at Rachel. "Rachel, I got slushed again, and I can't get all of it out of my hair." Kurt's lip quivered as he stared at Rachel, who looked at Evelyn. "Go on, and help him, I'll be there when you go to Glee today." Rachel smiled at Evelyn hugging her tightly before grabbing Kurt by the hand, taking him to the restroom. Once inside the restroom, Rachel began her work on fixing Kurt's hair. When she was randomly asked, "So, how long have you known Evelyn?" Rachel inhaled a deep breathe, and slowly answered," Since the summer." It was a lie of course, but she did have to tell him something, and he seemed to believe her. "How long have you been dating her?" Rachel's stomach dropped," Wh-what?" Kurt shrugged, and began to hum, "You two act like you guys are dating, so I would assume that you are?" He beamed at her, she shook her head at him," Sorry to inform you Kurt, but Evelyn and I are not in a relationship; she is like a sister to me." The sister part was all to true; they had of course grown up together. But Rachel wasn't going to let the past slipped up, until Evelyn, Noah, and Brittany were ready.

Sue Sylvester knew she made the right choice in allowing the tattooed teen who she likes to address as 'E' joined her squad. Of course, with many objections from Q, S, and a few other less talented cheerios causing Sue nothing but grief until Sue looked at E's records, for being a freshman, the girl made captain of her old squad in Carmel, her physical appearance was true to vigorous work outs, from what Sue read, E could be as sadistic as her. Thus allowing E to join, ignoring the outburst it caused, and let E whip them to their top forms.

Evelyn's schedule was changed due to her joining the cheerios, but she was grateful that she still had some classes with Rachel. Walking out of the office Evelyn hears a commotion coming from the end of the hall, Kurt and Rachel, both got cornered and slushed by a group of jocks, one yelled, "Where is your dyke bitch of a girlfriend now?" earning a solid kick in the mid-thigh from Evelyn, who was fuming. "What in the hell do you think you are doing to my _best friend_, and Hummel!?" She booms earning everyone in the hallways attention. Cowering away as her eyes darkened in to a stone solid yellow color. One of the jocks held his hands up surrendering to the already pissed of girl, "Quinn Fabray asked us to do a favor, our deed is done, so come on guys." Before the jock could leave, Evelyn slammed her fist in his face. Earning her yet another trip to the principal's office. Evelyn shot Rachel an apologetic look as she walked to Friggin's office.

Rachel once again helped Kurt, who in returned helped her. Rachel was for a loss of words. Kurt glanced at her, and touched her hand with his," Thank you, Rachel." He said in a sincere voice, snapping Rachel from her thoughts as she smiled, "Don't mention it Kurt, we are fellow gleeks after all." Kurt beamed at Rachel's word choice, pulling her into a hug. Rachel Barbra Berry had just made a new friend, and it was all thanks to Evelyn.

Friggin's wasn't hard on Evelyn, the adults, well most of them anyways, knew her history, and it was expected when she had these outburst when it involved Rachel. He told her to go back to class, and cool off. She nodded pointedly, and left. Once outside of the office Evelyn walked the restroom, examining herself in the mirror, noticing that her eyes have finally returned to their normal color she smiles, as she fixes her black skinny jeans, and blue on black stripped shirt that didn't cover her shoulders, exposing her flawless skin, and black tank top straps. Sighing as she adjusted her razor styled bangs, took one finally look at herself and headed to class.

Lunch bell had rang signaling students to exit their classes, and crowded in the cafeteria. The Unholy Trinity took step into the cafeteria, Quinn Fabray was center, Santana Lopez flanked her right side, leaving Brittany Pierce to her left. Quinn's eyes scanned the area for two people, one to insult, the other of course to impress. She noticed the one without the other, growing slightly irritated Quinn makes a bee line towards Rachel Berry; the time for insults is now. "Hey guys, look what I found, it's what's her name Berry." Rachel flinched, and looked at Quinn, chocolate brown orbs meet hazel, and Quinn falters for a second but regains herself. Smiling Quinn resumed her torture "So, Man Hands, where is Evelyn?" Quinn jumped when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Quinn spun around quickly to shoot her famous Fabray glare onto whoever dared to interrupt her, until she realizes that it's Evelyn. "Hey Evelyn." Quinn says with a genuine smile. Only earning a glare from her, "What do you want **Fabray**?" Quinn inwardly flinched at the venom that attached itself around her last name, "And while you begin to tell me what you want, I also want to know why you must mess with my best friend, got a crush on her, or something?" Evelyn asked with what looked like a knowing look. Quinn snarled, lasing out venomous words, knowing fully well that they wouldn't, no matter how hurtful they sound would never phase Evelyn in the slightest, "First off, I have a BOYfriend, Finn Hubson, football player, soon to be star quarter back, yeah Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry is an abomination known to man, and so are you for being friends with her, lastly, what gives you the right to be a stuck up bitch when all I'm trying to do is be friends with you, to pull you on the right path," _And keep you away from my Rachel_, Quinn scoffed more at herself at this thought. Evelyn looked past Quinn, and looked directly towards Rachel. Evelyn shrugged, walked past Quinn, whispering something for only Quinn to hear. Holding her breathe as the bell rang Quinn walked out, passing Santana and Brittany, who seem to have their own problems to deal with.

During practice Evelyn was relentless on everyone on the squad, except for Brittany, who was given less exercises, and less time running. Sue was pleased, watching the girls in agonizing pain just kept a smile on her face. And once practice was over, only a few girls on the squad were left standing. Evelyn turned towards the girls, and voice, "You haven't experienced anything yet." Evelyn then left, venturing off to Rachel's house, where Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman waited. Unknown to Kurt, "Puck" and Evelyn had been friends for years, along with Rachel, and Brittany. "Hey babe, you are looking extra kinds of smokin' today." Noah beamed as he gave Evelyn a one over," Noah you truly are incorrigible." Evelyn flashed him a smile, and then looked over at Kurt, "Hello Hummel." Kurt's face flushed, he inwardly hoped she would call him by his first name, but wishful thinking was not on his side today. Rachel opened the door, and allowed them all in to her house; it was game night after all.

Meanwhile at the Fabray household, Quinn laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, Evelyn's words repeated themselves, "_She needs love_." Quinn frowned fully knowing when Evelyn said 'she', and that she meant Rachel. Burying her face into her pillow she reminds herself, that she also needed love, too. And she had longed for Rachel to be the one, but for now it was Quinn sticking to insults, ordering slushes, and making Rachel Berry's life hell, and Evelyn Jimenez won't stop her no matter how hard she tries.

Author's note: So this chapter was quickly typed, I'm moving into a new house sometime soon, so I at least wanted to give you, the readers, as many chapters as possible, I know this is Freshman Year, so Quinn and Rachel won't get together just yet, nor is Glee truly formed, that will all be in Sophomore year, which is actually coming up in the near maybe eighth or ninth chapter, when I introduce the Glee cast that you all know and love, and love to hate.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to the Guest, and ashprincess122 for the reviews. C:

Disclaimers: Glee honestly belongs to 20th Century Fox, Murphy and Co. , but Evelyn is rightfully mine, so I claim all of her, plus if I had it my way, Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray would be together, forever. C:

You built up your walls so high; that no one can break them down, is this what you wanted?

Game night, was a success, by the end of the night Evelyn had finally addressed Kurt by his first name. Puck and Evelyn both dominated in every game they played against Rachel and Kurt. Until it was time to switch team mates, and it ended up being Evelyn and Rachel dominating. Kurt for the most part was being observant of the three teens around him, and how they knew certain things about each other. Something wasn't adding up, Puckerman is a football player, up in the social ladder, then there was Evelyn, who wasn't bound to the ladder, she was just in a league of her own, and lastly there was Rachel, much like Kurt, at the bottom. And yet here they were laughing, and having the time of their lives. Kurt never smiled this much in his life, but he knew once school started Puck would be the jock delivering slushes, Rachel and Kurt would be receiving them, and Evelyn, despite being a cheerio, would always come to Rachel's aid, and fix her back up. But right now, they were friends, laughing, and that was the moments that started to matter to Kurt.

"We should do this more often," Puck said with a genuine smile, staring at Rachel, Evelyn, and lastly Kurt, who all nodded in unison. "I agree, this was, well a blast!" Kurt sing sung putting his hands together. Puck smiled at the opening gay guy's happiness, though Puck knew he shouldn't be friends with him. At school Puck would have to be his tormenter, beside a few other unmentioned jocks. Evelyn nudged Puck in the side with her elbow, "You shouldn't think so much, you'll hurt your brain." Puck eye brows furrowed a little, but faced Evelyn with a wide grin," Babe, are you actually concerned about my well-being?" his question was answered with an eye roll," Noah, we've been friends for a while, of course I am, plus Rachel will worry about you, also, so quit thinking." Evelyn looked over at Kurt and Rachel laughing, she smiled brightly," You still protect her, no matter what, huh?" Evelyn blinked, shifting her gaze from Rachel, to Noah, then back to Rachel, "Yeah, I promised her, didn't I?" Puck nodded, rested his hand on Evelyn's shoulder, and sighed, "She would do the same for you." Evelyn nodded, and then reminded him as she walked over to Rachel, "She already has, 'member?" And Puck did, Rachel had been through hell, and back with Evelyn. When he was younger he was envious of them, with how close they were, and still are. But now that he was older he understood it better, they need each other.

Months had passed by, and game night was still going strong. Everyone would gather at Rachel's house with new additions to it. Kurt had convinced Tina, Mike, and Artie to tag along. Puck on occasions would drag Finn with him, while lying to Quinn saying it was a guy thing. Evelyn would convince Brittany to lie to Santana, and Quinn, and have her tag along, giving her a reassuring hug to make the tall blond not feel so bad. Rachel had never been so happy in her life, to have friends over, to laugh, and sing with. Evelyn truly was helping Rachel, and that is what she loved about her. But Evelyn couldn't always protect her from Quinn, Santana and other nameless cheerio's and jocks.

It was five days before summer vacation. School had truly blurred by for Rachel. Thanks to Evelyn of course. Smiling, Rachel was on her way to her locker when she got a special delivery from Quinn. Who stood in front of her locker with a line of smiling athletics' behind her. "Hey Ru Paul, I noticed that you had a wonderful grin planted on your face, and thought I should take care of that." Rachel sighed, and nodded surprising Quinn slightly. "Please, hurry up, and get this over with, I have a date." Quinn's eye twitch at the mention of Rachel having a 'date', so she hurled the frosty beverage at Rachel with anger present in her eyes. Quinn jerked her chin signaling the line behind her to begin. What Quinn didn't know was, some of the other older jocks had urinated in the slushes, and put other unpleasant smelling substances in them as well. Laughing began erupting from everyone around them. Rachel simply stood her grounds, covered head to toe, lips locked, jaw clenching, knuckles white, and blood dripping from Rachel's hands. Inwardly Quinn wanted to run to Rachel, take her to the locker room to allow her to clean the filth off, to bandage her hands, to hold her close whispering how sorry she is to her over, and over again. But Quinn couldn't do that, and was simply brought back to reality as Evelyn slammed her fist pounding the senior who poured frozen piss on Rachel, kicking the other senior who dumped shit on her. Quinn flinched visible because of Evelyn's rage. And once Evelyn was done, her gaze torn into Quinn's as she walked past her, grabbed Rachel's hand, and took her to the locker room, Quinn closed her eyes and wished for that to be her.

Evelyn had put on gloves, picked Rachel's clothes up, and trashed them. No way could they be saved, retrieving her cell phone she texted Puck.

**Grab my spare bag in my locker.**

**-Ev.**

Moments later she got a reply, she knew he wasn't part of it, they were both at the other side of school talking, but he knew the plan, and he kept Evelyn longer than he should have. So she was irritated with him. Rachel was his friend, too. But being popular meant more to him than friendship that he had with Rachel since they were six years old. Evelyn sighed heavily, as she walked outside to locker room to get the bag. "How is she?" Puck asked with concern dipped in his voice." Sobbing her eyes out in the shower." Evelyn said flatly, anger present in her eyes even more. "Look Evelyn, I'm sorry, but if I stick up for her, I'll be messed with by the guys, and-", Evelyn held up her hand," And you can't let that happen right? Because being a football player means so much to you." She lets out a shaky breath and looks him in the eyes, "If this was reversed, and it was you who were at the bottom, and Rachel at the top, she wouldn't treat you any different." She paused," I mean, we have game night, knowing you are still at the top, along with Brittany, and yet she allows the both of you over for old times' sake." Puck frowned knowing this all to be true. Evelyn took the bag, looked at Puck one last time, then retreated to the locker room to take care of Rachel.

Once back inside the locker room Evelyn glimpsed at Rachel wrapped in a towel, sitting on the bench. Swiftly Evelyn walked over to her, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist, who in turn, turned around and buried her face in Evelyn's neck. "Do I deserve this type of treatment, Ev?" Rachel begins quietly," They are starting to make me feel like I deserve the name calling, and public display of humiliation." Evelyn brought her hand up and started to stroke Rachel's wet hair softly, "Rachel, sweetie, you have done nothing, and I repeat, nothing, to deserve this." Rachel nodded as Evelyn continued, "You are talented, like extremely talented, been singing and dancing since I could remember, and you are a thing of beauty Rach." Rachel finally smiled, eyes puffy from crying, nose was still running, but to Evelyn, Rachel would always be beautiful. Unknown to both girls, they were being watched. Evelyn stood up, and moved to the other side of the locker to allow Rachel to have some privacy.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, sneaked into the locker room to see how Rachel was doing. Santana could care less about Rachel's well-being, she was more concerned about how Evelyn could deal with that smell. Brittany of course was in fact worried about Rachel. Rachel was her secret friend since she could function to remember, and frowned heavily at the state she was in. And lastly Quinn, who couldn't bare to take her eyes off of Rachel, seeing her so broken, broke her on the inside, where Lucy still hid. Quinn knew she shouldn't care, that she should look the other way and focus on Finn, to please her father, but Lucy, well Lucy's heart was still with Quinn, and Quinn would deal with it, because it wasn't just Lucy, who was attracted to Rachel. Rachel attracted both sides of Quinn Fabray. Santana and Brittany both moved when they saw Evelyn walk over to the opposite side of the lockers, Santana didn't want to vomit seeing a naked Rachel, and Brittany wanted to give Rachel respect by not drooling over her body, but Quinn? Quinn couldn't tear her gaze away.

Rachel slowly pulled up the skinny jeans Evelyn gave her to wear, black, of course Evelyn's style of dressing. Once the bra was on, Rachel slides the blue and black horizontal stripped sweater shirt over her head, exposing the left side of her shoulder. Once dressed, Evelyn rounded the corner with shoes in tow, "Here, these should fit you." Evelyn smiled, as she handed Rachel black converses. "Thank you, Evelyn for always being here for me." Evelyn frowns at Rachel, and then pulled her into a hug, "Anytime Rae, I did promise after all." Evelyn kisses her forehead, and chimes in "Well you be okay without me after school?" Rachel looks up at her sadly, "I'll try to be, but why?" Evelyn frowns harder, "Because my parents are meeting someone they don't particularly like, and they need me, because who they are meeting has kids." Rachel understood that Evelyn help her parents only when they asked, and they must really need her for this, so she swallows the lump in her throat and nods, "Okay I'll try," Evelyn beams at her, and hugs her tighter, "Later tonight we'll watch Funny Girl." Earning a megawatt smile from Rachel, "We'll even sing along?" Evelyn nodded, "Yes, we will." After a little extra time in the locker room, Evelyn and Rachel exited with Rachel's bandaged hand in Evelyn's swollen one.

Santana wasn't stupid; at the very least the Latina knew jealousy when she saw it. Not known to hold anything back Santana chirps, "How long have you had the hots for GayBerry, Quinnie?" Quinn shot Santana the signature Fabray glare, and says simply, "I'm not gay." Santana shrugs as they exit the locker room, her eyes drift to Brittany's legs as she says more to herself than Quinn, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

As the day ended, Evelyn got ready to meet her parents. She walked inside their house, which from the outside looks like a mansion. Entering the main lobby, she notices no one there, shrugging, she makes her way to her parent's living room, sitting by the window reading a novel said Jennifer Alexander, she is in her mid-thirties, but looks like she is in her early twenties. Shoulder length brunette hair, fair pale skin, delicate feature, and frame, she was the very definition of beautiful. Jennifer stood at five foot four, and had brown chestnut eyes. Evelyn smiled at her, "Hello, mom." Jennifer looks up and smiles at Evelyn," Hello darling, was school alright?" Evelyn shrugs indifferently, "Rachel got bullied again today." Jennifer frowned deeply sad about what was happening to Rachel, she knew Evelyn would fight long and hard though to protect her. "You comforted her, right?" Evelyn nodded with a sad smile. "Well, that is all that you can do, now give me a proper hug, then go to the study and fetch Henry for me?" Evelyn smiled, walked over to Jennifer and hugged her, she is of course besides Leroy, the closet person she has to a motherly figure.

On her way to the study Evelyn hummed, this house had memories, of laughter and times not to long forgotten, the simple times, which she missed dearly. Evelyn opened the door to Henry's study as quiet as possible, looking at the Dark haired man happily. Henry Alexander was a man close to his forty's, but looked as if he was in his early twenties much like his wife. His skin was lightly tanned, eyes black, as his hair. Sporting a nicely trimmed beard, and standing at six foot five, Henry was the definition of healthy and loving. Evelyn cleared her throat promptly as Henry looked up. "Hello, dad, mom asked me to fetch you, I'll be waiting in the main lobby for you, both." Henry nodded with a smile, and Evelyn was off.

"Sweetie, thank you so much for coming with us today, it means a lot to us." Jennifer said in a soft milky voice as she squeeze Evelyn's hand as they stand formally in front of the Fabray residence. Henry placed his hand on Evelyn shoulder, "We won't take long just church business, and then you may go back to the Berry residence." Evelyn smiled at both Henry and Jennifer, nodding, "I'll try and be on my best behavior." The door swings open, and stood a very stunned Russell Fabray.

"Sc-Sc-Scarlet?" He stuttered as he looked at Evelyn, who shifted uncomfortably on her feet, her voice finally managed to surface, "I'm sorry, but my name is Evelyn," Evelyn looked at Henry and Jennifer who nodded," Evelyn Alexander. " ,Russell face reddens, "I apologize," He looks at Henry and Jennifer forcing a smile," You must be Mr. and Mrs. Alexander, it is a pleasure to meet you, please do come inside to meet my wonderful family." Henry nodded, sliding his hand into his wife's hand, who in return grabbed softly at Evelyn's. Who was lost in her own world at the mention of Scarlet, her biological mother.

Once inside Evelyn's eyes locked with Quinn's. Evelyn smiled, only causing Quinn to frown, this is going to be good. Evelyn briefly met Judy Fabray, as Judy and Jennifer had small talk, as their husband talked business in Russell's study, leaving Evelyn with Quinn, who kept fidgeting. Evelyn shrugged as she pulled her phone out to text Rachel.

"Who are you texting?" Quinn asked wanting to start a conversation with Evelyn, who was smiling at her phone, "I'm texting Rachel." It was short, sweet and to the point. "Oh, that figures." Quinn said with a shrug, Evelyn nodded happily at the response she was getting. "Her date is going pretty well so far." Quinn cringed at the mention of 'date' "Oh, and who might she be on a date with?" Evelyn giggled, this is fun, fucking with Quinn Fabray's head." Some guy from another school, he heard Rachel sing, and asked her out." Evelyn knew it wasn't true, what she was telling Quinn, it was really game night, and Noah was making it up to Rachel, like a true friend should.

Quinn looked lost in her own world by the time everyone sat down to eat, Russell began asking Evelyn questions like what sport she plays, how is her grade point average was in school, knowing she was only a freshman much like Quinn, he wanted to know if her parents gave her the decent mindset to excel in school from the very beginning. "So, who is your closest friend in school?", Evelyn, who was sitting in between Henry and Jennifer, answered without batting an eye lash answered "Rachel Berry." Now Lima, Ohio was pretty small, so everyone knew just about everyone, so at the mention of Berry, Russell's face drained of color. "Excuse me?" Russell asked with what matched a snarl, "How could you be close friends with that forsaken child? What her parents are is a sin, what she is, is a sin, you can't be friends with her!" Evelyn's eyes shifted to Quinn's, she knew exactly who Quinn got this from, and frowned at her, feeling sorry for the poor girl. Looking back at Russell, Evelyn's eyes harden, but before she speaks, Henry stands up defensive like a father should, "Don't you dare tell my daughter, who she can, and cannot be friends with, it is her choice in the matter, my wife and I see no problems in her choice, so who are you to judge." Russell looked shocked, face red, knuckles white. Jennifer grabbed Evelyn's hand "Come along sweetheart it is time for us to go." Judy, along with Quinn, stood up quickly to see to them out. "I'm sorry for, well, my husband's outburst." Mumbled a sorrowful Judy whose gaze never left Evelyn, "It is quite alright Mrs. Fabray, I myself must apologize for my cool temper as well." Stated Henry giving Mrs. Fabray a charming smile, "We'll try to visit more often, hopefully our husbands will get along better." Smiled Jennifer as she patted Henry on the arm. Judy smiled happily at the causing Quinn to roll her eyes slightly, "Evelyn, no matter my husband's behavior you are always welcomed here to see Quinn." Evelyn nodded looking at Judy, and at Quinn, "Thank you ma'am, I'll keep that in mind." Henry looked at his watch,"Well look at the time, we must get going, thank you for having us over, Mrs. Fabray." Nodding pleasantly Judy gushed "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Alexander, have a wonderful evening." They said their goodbyes, and retreated to the car. Quinn watched from the window as Evelyn hugged both Mr. and Mrs. Alexander, seeing the happy family made her crumble even more on the inside. She had often wondered, why couldn't that be her?

Author's Notes: Well there you have it, chapter four is up, just to spoil things slightly, Evelyn is considered a bastard child, Scarlet her mother died when Evelyn was around the tender age of five, the Alexander couple has been there for Evelyn much like the Berry men, and Rachel, and how are Russell and Scarlet connected? Well I can't spoil that for you, but I will say, Russell is not Evelyn's father. This is my last day in my old house, and I don't know when I'll have internet again, so I hope you enjoyed what I could give you.


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to Glee Fan, I enjoy getting a review from you. You rock! :D Also added thanks to dsrtchck, I do promise you'll have some Faberry time later on. c:

Disclaimers: Glee rightfully belongs to 20th Century Fox, Murphy and Co., Evelyn of course is mine, and also we all know if I owned Glee, Faberry would be shown.

Is everything what it seems, or is it all just one big illusion?

After leaving the Fabray residence, and saying goodnight to her parents, Evelyn headed straight for Rachel's house. She promised Rachel that they would watch movies, and never falling short on her promises to Rachel, Evelyn kicked it into high gear, sprinting until the Berry's home was in plain sight. Slowly coming to a halt Evelyn noticed as Hiram and Leroy were exiting. "Evelyn darling, what took you so long to get here?" Leroy asked with a smile, earning an elbow to his side from Hiram, "Forgive my husband on his manners, Evelyn, sweetheart it is lovely to see you this evening." Hiram said with a grin. Evelyn looked at both men with a raised eye brow, "Hello Hiram," switching her gaze smiling brightly, "Leroy," she took a deep breath before starting her next sentence earning a confused expression on the men she both adored so much, besides Henry. "Henry and Jennifer both needed me for a church meeting." Evelyn paused, "Henry was meeting with Russell Fabray," both men froze at the mention of his name; she brushed it off as she continued, "Mr. Fabray asked Henry to bring the family for this meeting, so that Mrs. Fabray, and their daughter, Quinn, had someone to talk to." Evelyn's body was trembling at the events that took place, causing a worried Leroy to question, "He didn't hurt you, did he sweetie?" strong arms wrapped around her as she shook her head mumbling into his chest, "Henry went off on him." Hiram smiled, "Leave it to Henry to have his classic temper outburst, I wonder how poor Jennifer deals with that." Leroy shot his husband a look that said 'Really now?' without even voicing it, "He called me Scarlet." Evelyn said, as she pulled away slightly looking at both men whose faces were unreadable for the moment. "It made me smile, on the inside at least, I do look like her, and I'm not ashamed of it." Evelyn said as a tear rolled down her cheek, she was suddenly hugged by both Berry men, "Sweetie, we are glad that you aren't ashamed, she was your mother after all, yes we've tried to hide it from half the population of Lima, but the rest aren't ignorant to that." Whisper a sad Leroy, as Hiram adds, "We are lucky that Russell doesn't know the truth though, it would cause a nasty scene if he did know." Evelyn nodded knowing this all to be true. "Henry only went off on Russell for telling me I wasn't allowed to be Rachel's friend." Causing the Berry men to laugh as they still held on to Evelyn. "I bet you wanted to give him the classic "up yours" speech that you deliver so well?" asked Hiram with a cheeky grin. Evelyn nodded, she in fact wanted to tell Russell to shove it where the sun don't shine, and that was her being polite. Releasing Evelyn from their embrace, Leroy check his watch, "As much as we would like to stay like this, including with Rachel, telling you guys how much we love you, Hiram and I have a date." Hiram nodded in agreement, "We do, it'll take an hour to get to where we are going so let's not be late, Evelyn, honey you know the drill when it comes to our house, since technically you are like our oldest daughter, and all." Evelyn grins as she walks to the front door," Yeah, yeah I know." Turning the door handle, then turning her head slightly to see the Berry men walk to one of their SUV's, Evelyn yells, "Have fun on your date, love you!" Both men smile at her and wave, she holds her breath then walks inside.

Rachel heard the door close, smiling widely Rachel sat up as she saw Evelyn walk in the living room, "Hey Rae." Evelyn said with a wary smile, and puffy eyes. Rachel got up immediately walking over to Evelyn, standing on her tip toes, placing her arms around Evelyn's neck making their foreheads touch. "I know that you might not want to tell me what caused you to cry, and be saddened, but I am here when you are ready, okay?" Evelyn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling Rachel closer to her, placing her face in the crook between Rachel's neck and shoulder, "Thank you." Evelyn mumbled tiredly. Rachel nodded, and rubbed soothing circles into Evelyn's shoulder, like she use to when they were children. "Let's go upstairs, get ready for bed, and watch Funny Girl?" asked Rachel as softly as possible, causing Evelyn to nod, "Okay, I would like that."

After changing into their pajamas Rachel turned on the movie they both suggest to be the movie to watch that night. Singing along to every song played, causing Evelyn's mood to lighten up. And after it was all said, sung, and done, both girls had reluctantly curled up into bed watching The Nightmare Before Christmas, because it was Evelyn's favorite movie of all time. While watching the movie Evelyn who never in her life before spoke, or made a sound during the movie, turned to look at Rachel. "I was at the Fabray residence earlier today." Rachel paused the movie, and looked at Evelyn, "What?" Evelyn nodded, "Henry had an official church meeting with that thing." Rachel knew who Evelyn was talking about when she referred to the said person as 'That thing.' She frowned heavily as she looked at Evelyn, "I'm sorry, how did that go?" Evelyn look down, "He called me Scarlet when he first saw me." Rachel blinked a few times, picturing Scarlet in her head, a beautiful young woman who was in her late teens early twenties, long beautiful blond hair, and striking hazel eyes, she was always adorn with a loving smile. Rachel frowned, the memories you can have of someone after all this time, still seeing them so clear was sad. Evelyn wrapped her arms around Rachel, pulling the girl out of her own thoughts, "Russell also told me, that I shouldn't be friends with you." Rachel gasped, "Well I should go to the Fabray residence and give Mr. Fabray a piece of my mind." Rachel huffed as Evelyn giggled, "Don't worry Henry took care of it, and also you love Quinn too much to really say anything to her father." Rachel blinked a few times, causing Evelyn to worry, "Rach?" silence, "Rachel?" met with more silence, "Rachel Barbra Berry, you look at me this instant." Evelyn demanded, bringing the little diva back to earth, "What? I don't love Quinn, I don't particularly hate her, because hate is a strong word that I would never use to describe my feelings for Quinn Fabray," pausing to take a quick breath, "I mean, I don't choose to dislike her either, but I also wouldn't say that I like her, very much for how she treats me, though I will also add, that I have not given up on trying to see the good in her either." Evelyn nods along with a smile; she loved how Rachel would try and explains things.

Both girls laid in a comfortable silence once Rachel finally played the rest of the movie. And by the time the ending credits rolled up through the screen, both girls were sound asleep, not hearing the Berry men come home, not hearing the 'awws' escaping Leroy's lips as they entered Rachel's room to tuck the girls in, and turning off Rachel's tv. No, neither girl heard a sound, besides each others own heart beat.

The next day Evelyn and Rachel walked into school side by side. Crowds parted as they made their way to Rachel's locker. "Will you be okay today?" asked Rachel as she began to open her locker, "Yeah, I should be fine." Rachel peeked from her locker to look at Evelyn, who gave her a radiant smile in return. "I promise Rach." The tiny brunette nodded as she gathered her things, "I can't believe in less than three days we will be on summer vacation." Evelyn nodded, "Yeah me neither, it's like high school fast forwards itself when you experience it with your best friend." Rachel smiles brightly, "I concur, this year wasn't so bad with you being here." Their moment of happiness was rudely interrupted when Quinn Fabray showed up with a knowing smirk on her face, "So Evelyn Alexander, or Evelyn Jimenez, which is it?" Quinn asked with her eye brow cocked. Evelyn was about to speck, but Rachel beat her to the punch, "She doesn't have to tell you anything Quinn, it is not right to pry into business you have nothing to be involved with, just because she went to your house with her pare-", Quinn shot her glare to Rachel, "That's right, my house, so that makes it my business when she comes strolling in with her loving mommy and daddy, who just so happen, have to be perfect, and not using her name she has in school." Quinn didn't mean to have the venom in her voice causing Rachel to flinch, but was slightly surprised to see her not backing down "But it's her business none the less, yes, Henry and Jennifer are perfect in every way, yes, Evelyn is lucky, and no, you don't have the right to know Quinn." Rachel said all the while stood a shocked Evelyn who smiled at Rachel's new found forwardness. Quinn shoved Rachel into the locker, and snarled, "Look here Berry, who do you think you ar-", Evelyn had snapped out of her daze, grabbed Quinn, and flung her to the lockers on the opposite side of the hall, pinning her against it tightly as Evelyn's eyes locked with Quinn's "Don't you ever put your hands on her again Fabray, and furthermore Rachel had a point, it's none of your god damn business as to why my last name was different when I was at your house the other day, furthermore-" Evelyn stopped in mid rant when Rachel placed her hand on Evelyn's shoulder. "Please let Quinn go." Quinn looked baffled at Rachel's as the little diva stood behind Evelyn pleading for her not to harm Quinn. Evelyn picked Quinn up lifting her off the ground, "Evelyn, please for me?" Evelyn turned her head to met Rachel's gaze, when she saw what she was looking for; she abruptly dropped Quinn, and turned the rest of the way to face Rachel, "I should go to the office, huh?" Rachel nodded, stood on her tip toes, and kissed Evelyn's cheek, "Yeah, you should, I'll see you at lunch?" Evelyn nodded kissed Rachel's forehead, and then left.

Quinn was in shock, to say the least, Rachel Berry just protected her from Evelyn, she has no idea why, part of her wanted to hope, almost wanted to believe that Rachel felt the same as she did, but the other part told her not to get her hopes up. "Are you alright Quinn?" Rachel asked nervously, bringing Quinn back to reality. "What's it to you, Berry?" Rachel furrowed her brows as she looked at Quinn, "What do you mean?" Quinn felt angry, for being weak in front of Rachel, the anger apparent on her face as she looked at Rachel, "It means why do you even care." Quinn lashed out, not knowing how to handle her emotions; Rachel touched her arm, which caused Quinn to jerk it away, "Keep your hands to yourself Man-Hands." Rachel's face fell, causing Quinn to feel sick she didn't mean to do this; she didn't mean to take it out on Rachel. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, and since it appears that you are, I'll be on my way to class." Without waiting for a response Rachel hurried down the hall not hearing the sorry escaping Quinn's mouth.

By the time the lunch bell signaled for everyone to head to the cafeteria, Quinn was on a mission. To find Rachel Berry and apologies to her, which Quinn knew was out of character even for her, but she partly wanted to blame Lucy. Lucy was the good in her, the pure soul Quinn had caged away, sometimes though you have to give whatever you caged away free time. So here she was in the cafeteria looking for Rachel Berry, when she didn't see her, she excused herself from the cheerio table starling Santana, and Brittany, she muttered that she needed to use the bathroom and out the door once she was up and out of her seat. She checked every bathroom, every hall even. When she felt like she was about to give up her silly decision to seek Rachel Berry's forgiveness she heard the piano being played in the auditorium. Opening the door slightly to peek through she saw Rachel and Evelyn sitting on the piano bench as Evelyn played what sounded like Bella's Lullaby. Rolling her eyes slightly Quinn watched as Rachel grinned at Evelyn who played the notes beautifully. Feeling her stomach twist in the familiar knot of butterflies Quinn smiled, but her smile soon dropped when Rachel placed her head on Evelyn's shoulder as Evelyn finished the song. Taking a step back into the hallway Quinn turned around and hurried back to the cafeteria. She knew she should apologies, she knew she should. But she also knew if she confronted Rachel now, she would lash out with hateful spiteful words she wouldn't mean. Ignoring the tears that threaten to spill Quinn sat back down in her spot at the table. Faking her smile, and laugh as everyone gossiped. On the outside Quinn Fabray looked fine, but if you looked close enough you could tell on the inside Quinn Fabray was numb. Jealousy was an ugly thing; jealousy was eating away at Quinn Fabray's soul.

Author's Notes: So I'm still without internet, and I'm sick and decided to type this chapter anyways. Quinn developed her feelings for Rachel at the start of Freshman year, but chose to bully her like a boy in elementary school would do when he liked a girl, But since Evelyn is always there for Rachel, Quinn thinks that Evelyn is with Rachel romantically, which is far from the truth, but I'm using Jealousy as a key factor that leads her to have her drunken one night stand with Puck. Since she gets pregnant and all. Just thought I would inform you guys my intentions. Quinn will be with Rachel, but that's still ways to go, also this will be a Pezberry friendship too, Santana won't always be cruel to Rachel. And Finn, oh Finn, will eventually get beat up, can't tell you when though. You just have to keep reading.


	6. Chapter 6 Part I

Special thanks to iamirreplazable for your [PM]'s it means a lot to me.

Disclaimers: We all know who glee belongs to, but figuratively speaking if I did own Glee and all rightful characters, and ahem, actors/actresses, certain pairings, _cough cough_, Faberry, akem would be possible. They still work out in my mind though. C; , Also Evelyn Jimenez/Alexander, Henry and Jennifer Alexander belong to me, also Scarlet whose last name I have yet to reveal. C:

Summer is the season to love, or is it to lust?

School had ended with a bang, in all sense of the word. Seniors departed with bright wonderful, somewhat dull, futures ahead of them. For the most part Rachel Berry was happy she even survived her first year of high school as a _freshman_, though she was even lucky at all to survive with all thanks to her closest friend, Evelyn Jimenez. Both girls were currently in Evelyn's car riding behind the Berry men, and Mr. and Mrs. Alexander, heading to the Gulf of Mexico, promptly to Florida, to enjoy the Gulf. Evelyn had just got her license, though the Berry men weren't all too thrilled, they allowed Rachel to ride with her. "I can't believe we will be enjoying this week, and weekend in Florida!" Rachel gushed happily. Evelyn only shrugged indifferently keeping her eyes on the road, a scowl playing dangerously on her face. Rachel taking due note to her friends sourness faced her, "Ev, we'll only be gone this week only, then we'll be back before you know it." Evelyn sighed, glancing over at Rachel, smiling slightly, "Yeah, it's just difficult you know?" Rachel nodded, and frowned, she huffed dramatically, and turned her body to face the back seat, reaching to grab whatever CD she could find, determined to make Evelyn focus on something happier. She grabbed a homemade CD label in black fine writing, _**Lights**_, pleased with her find she slides the disc in the CD player, and lets Evelyn sing along to it, by the time they reach their destination the girls regroup with their families in the hotel, Evelyn paid for a room to share with Rachel, all the while giving their parents rest and relaxation by allowing them to have rooms to themselves.

Two days had breezed pass effortlessly the girls, along with their parents, had spent most of their time at the beach, indulging in the sun, Rachel and Evelyn had gotten darker due to the endless hours spent running along the beach, and swimming in the shallow parts of the water. Today though was a bit different. Henry Alexander had brought two jet skis, to Evelyn's excitement, and Rachel's dismay, Henry allowed the girls to use them, moreover, he was allowing Evelyn to drive, and Rachel to hold on to dear life. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, when it came down to it, Evelyn was an adrenaline junkie. Ignoring her life jacket, but making sure Rachel had her jacket on, and made sure she held on to her mid section, Evelyn hit the accelerate and off they were in a blink of an eye. All the while leaving their parents to walk along to beach, though they weren't missing much. "I sure hope Rachel will be okay." Stated Hiram Berry as he intertwined his fingers with Leroy who looked at him pointedly, "Hiram, sweetie, Rachel is in good hands, she is with Evelyn after all." Hiram nodded and smiled at his husband, earning a cough from Henry, "If I may Hiram, to ease your worries just a little, Evelyn said she wouldn't go far, now if she were alone she'd be excelling at high speeds, but with Rachel I am sure she is taking it as slow as possible." Jennifer Alexander nudged her husband and sighed, "What Henry is ill fully trying to say is, that Rachel will be fine, and Evelyn made sure to follow procedures with her." Hiram laughed happily at his friends statements, "I know Jen, and thank you Henry for your reassurance, I do trust Evelyn, whole heartedly, just not that contraption." Hiram pointed to the horizon were he spotted the girls on the Jet Ski. "Yes, well it looks like they are having fun." Leroy said smiling happily at the sight.

Hand in Hand the four walked until they spotted an unusual sight, in front of them walked the Fabray family, along with Mrs. Lopez with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce in tow. Russell Fabray locked eyes with Henry, who smiled charmingly; looking down Russell was wearing a white tee shirt, and tan cargo short, glancing back at Henry who was wearing swimming trunks revealing his well toned and nicely tanned body. Clean shaved Henry looked exactly in his twenties, no one had guessed he would be married in his forties, and had a teenage daughter to boot. Next to him Russell glanced at Jennifer, wearing a lovely two piece bikini exposing her lightly tanned tone curvy body, her hair pulled up into a ponytail, adoring a loving smile of her own. And lastly the Berry men, Hiram in his entire lengthy frame along with Henry wore swim trunks, standing next to him was Leroy's muscular frame clad in a light purple v neck and tan shorts, smiling just as lovingly as Jennifer. Russell then looked at his wife, Judy, who was also wearing a two piece bikini, along with Maribel Lopez in a sunny yellow summer dress, both women smiling happily at the four in front of them, and then lastly he glanced at his daughter and her friends. All wearing respectable swim suits. Quinn in red, Brittany in black, and Santana in strips.

Clearing his throat prompt, and pointedly Henry smiled, whining on the inside, but smiling at the very least to the group in front of him. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray what a pleasure to see you again," Russell nodded, Judy smiled, "Please Henry, you can always call me Judy." Russell shoot his wife a glare, she ignored him as best she could. Henry turned slightly to face Maribel. "Maribel, it's wonderful to see you again," Stepping forward Maribel hugged Henry, and then Jennifer," It's good to see you both," She stated happily startling Santana at the image before her. "Where are Evelyn and Rachel?" Maribel questions carefully earning a smile from Jennifer, "They are over there." She pointed to the Jet Ski heading to the dock.

Once the Ski was safely near the dock Rachel jumped off thanking whatever god there was that answered her many prayers, earning a laugh from Evelyn. "It wasn't that bad Rach, you have a tendency to over exaggerate too much." Holding her hand up to cover her mouth, dramatically faking a gasp, "Me? Rachel Barbra Berry, over exaggerate? Never!" Evelyn let out a throaty laugh. Rachel was about to join her when she saw something peculiar. Quickly without much hesitation Rachel hid behind Evelyn feeling a little to exposed, and out of her element. Glancing over her shoulder Evelyn looked at Rachel, "What's wrong Rach?" Jerking her head forward, "That." She said almost weakly. Evelyn glanced in the direction ahead of her clenching her jaw slightly. Standing not even five feet away was Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and her parents. _Oh joy_, Evelyn thought as she smirked slightly at Henry and Jennifer. "Hey dad, and mom, Britt," Evelyn smiled sweetly at them forcing herself to acknowledge the two others she almost forgot to mention, "Fabray, and Lopez."

Mr. and Mrs. Alexander weren't the least bit phased by Evelyn's venom filled words towards Santana and Quinn. Though Henry glared at her, and Rachel grabbed her shoulder to be 'nice'. Evelyn sighed and looked at her parent figures, "What do you want?" Rachel slapped her shoulder earning a playful glare from Evelyn, "Ouch that hurt!" Rachel giggled, along with Santana, "The almighty Evelyn, hurt? Never thought it would happen." Santana snickered earning a venomous glare from Evelyn, "What was that Lopez?" Santana stopped abruptly, Rachel smacked Evelyn again. "Be nice, please." Santana motioned a whipped movement causing Henry to clear his throat. "Alright, girls please behave." Santana was about to protest when Quinn elbowed her in the side, sending her a warning glare. Henry looked at Evelyn amusement twinkled in his eyes, only indicating to Evelyn, that this could be trouble. "Evelyn, sweetheart, can you be so kind as to give each girl a ride on either one of our Jet Skis?" Evelyn bite back her laugh as two of the three girls were about to protest. "Ooh,ooooh, oh I want to ride with Evelyn!" Shouted Brittany happily causing Santana to glare at Evelyn, then noticing that Evelyn's Jet Ski can hold three people, "Me too." Escaped her mouth before she truly thought about it. Leaving Quinn to glance passed Evelyn's figure to somewhat see Rachel. Who was wearing her hair in a single braid that was cast over her shoulder, bangs falling effortlessly over her forehead. Quinn noted that Rachel's skin was darker, and god she looked lovely, _so beautiful, _Quinn's eyes drifted down, noticing Rachel wearing a one piece swim suit light blue it fit her figure lovingly. Shifting her gaze to Evelyn. The tattooed teen was wearing a simple black bikini top, and black cut off short shorts, her dark skin tone rivaled that of Rachel's. Casting her eyes down she took in Evelyn's perfectly toned body to the T. Quinn knew physically her body matched Evelyn, in height, possibly in weight, also in appearance minus the many tattoos Evelyn had. Quinn arched her eye brow, "That leaves me with Ru-Berry." Carefully catching herself, she didn't want to seem horrible in front of Evelyn's parents.

Evelyn bit back her appending growl, oh how she despised Quinn Fabray. Rachel spoke up for the first time, "Yes, I guess that does Quinn." Evelyn shifted her gaze to Rachel giving her a questionable look. Rachel taking dear note of her friends stare Rachel sent her a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay." Evelyn nodded and hopped on her Jet Ski, Santana was quick to jump in the middle she wasn't going to allow Brittany to hold on to Evelyn. All at once Brittany climb in the back gripping onto Santana's mid section, causing Santana to smile."Alright hold on tight!" Evelyn shouted, and then they were off, leaving Rachel, Quinn and Evelyn's parents. Jennifer handed a life jacket to Rachel, who in turn, gave it to Quinn. "I know it goes against the safety regulations, but I'll be the one driving so I would like you to wear this." Quinn hid her smirk, taking the jacket from Rachel, and slipped it on. Henry handed Rachel the keys. "Now you know how to start it right?" Rachel nodded, "Yes, Evelyn gave me a brief lesson before we took off earlier today." Henry grinned, "Alright we'll be going then, let's hope no one is dead." Jennifer elbowed Henry for his ill joke, "Bye sweetie, be safe." And they walked off the dock. Rachel climbed on the Jet Ski sitting patiently waiting for Quinn to make up her mind. "Quinn are you, I mean, are you okay?" Quinn looked at Rachel. "Just peachy." Quinn sighed and slipped onto the Jet Ski, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist noticing how perfect she fit in her body even when she was the one wearing the life jacket. Rachel gripped the accelerate and was off after Evelyn. Being alone with Quinn was making her stomach tingle.

Quinn's body jerked each time the Ski met a wave causing her to grip tighter onto Rachel. Rachel sensing Quinn's discomfort eased up on her speed, "Would you like to go back?" Rachel all but shouted. Quinn buried her head into the crook of Rachel's neck," No, just keep going!" Rachel nodded, slightly blushing at the closeness between her and Quinn, trying not to over analyze it Rachel sped up again. Brittany was laughing frantically at the speed Evelyn was going, and with each splash of the wave Santana would bury her face into Evelyn's back, only causing her to speed up more. And to Santana's dismay caused Brittany laughter to encourage Evelyn not to let up. Oh how Santana hated her life at the moment, her tormentor was currently driving a Jet Ski in the middle of the Gulf of freaking Mexico! The only positive was that Brittany was holding onto her. That was something Santana loved about this situation. Evelyn slowly turned the Ski and sat there waiting. "Uh, Evelyn, not that I'm complaining in the slightest, but why did we stop?" Santana said peeking around Evelyn's shoulder. Santana's question was met with silence, until Brittany moved one hand to touch Evelyn's shoulder. "Ev, are we waiting for Quinn and Rachel?" Asked the bubbly blonde as she moved her hand back around Santana. Evelyn jerked her head in a nodding motion. So they sat there for approximately five minutes and fifty five second when finally Rachel's Ski was approaching. "What took you so long?" Evelyn said with a cheeky grin causing Rachel to blush, "You, well, took off before I did; also I had asked Quinn to put on the safety vest, of course for safety precautions, though I'm not wearing one because I'm operating this vehicle I would not want to risk Quinn's safety while she is with me out here in the middle of the Gulf, so I waited for her to feel ready, and then well here we are now." Evelyn blinked but smiled none the less, "Do you even breathe while talking Berry?" Santana asked amused, "Lopez, one more smartass remark and I'll leave you here to swim back." Santana bit back the insult she was going to use next, knowing full well that Evelyn would leave her there.

"So let's have a race?" Evelyn mused to Rachel, who only blinked, "What?" asked Rachel as if she didn't hear Evelyn, "A race, you know, me verse you?" Rachel nodded slowly, "Uh huh, and what does the winner get to do?" Evelyn sat there for a minute lost in thought. "Hmm, the winner gets to pick the events that take place for the reminder of the vacation of ours." Rachel smiled sweetly, "Deal." Evelyn coughed, "Okay well on your mark, get set-"Before Evelyn could finish Brittany yells happily, "GO!" and they were off, Rachel had determination in her eyes until she remembered that Evelyn had the faster model. But there they were neck in neck until Evelyn punched it into high gear and left Rachel and Quinn behind in the waves. "Dammit, she is so going to get it when I catch up to her," Rachel all but yells startling Quinn. Rachel Berry just used a curse word. Giggling slightly Rachel turns her head to Quinn, "May I ask what is so hilarious, Quinn?" Quinn shook her head, "Never heard you use a curse word before Berry." Rachel only rolled her eyes, and then started back up to chase after Evelyn.

After Rachel admitted defeat the girls went to see their parents, when Judy Fabray and Maribel Lopez both announced that Quinn, Brittany, and Santana should stay the night with Rachel and Evelyn, who was the least bit excited. Retreating back to the room Evelyn and Rachel both shared they allowed the other three in, only after Evelyn threaten to beat Quinn and Santana an inch of their lives if they were out of line tonight. "How come you don't threaten Brittany like you do us?" asked a very confused Quinn, "Yeah, I mean she hangs out with us, so shouldn't you use the same shit on her too?" Piped in Santana, who looked at Brittany apologetically. "Britt, you go ahead, and tell them." Brittany nodded happily as she began to speak. "I knew Evelyn longer then you guys." Looking proud of her own words Brittany sat down on the bed next to Rachel. Baffled both girls exchanged looks. "What do you mean you knew Evelyn longer Britt Britt?" Santana asked looking at _her_ blonde. "I mean exactly what I say Sanny, I knew Evy longer, we were in the same dance class growing up." Evelyn only nodded as she grabbed clothes out. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to change into my pajamas, Britt keep an eye on Rachel, tell me if those two get out of hand." Brittany nods with a smile, "Okey dokey captain." Evelyn retreats to the bathroom with a smile. Two minutes of silence Evelyn came back strolling in wearing a sports bra and boxers. Rachel got up grabbed clothes and hurried to the bathroom, unlike Evelyn, Rachel took a quick shower, dried her hair, re-braided it, brushed her teeth, then exactly thirty minutes later walked out of the bathroom wearing a black nightgown that stopped three inches above her knees.

"Okay so, we are going to play a game." Evelyn said mischievously, "What kind of game?" questioned Quinn as she looked at Evelyn. "Spin the bottle." Santana made a face, "Oh hell no! No voy a besar a una chica!" Evelyn giggled, "Ah, sí se quiere, aunque sea en la mejilla, ¿entiendes?" Santana was shocked, "Usted habla español?" Evelyn nodded, "Para la mayor parte de mi vida, sí, habla español." Santana mumbled a slurr of curse words under her breathe. "Fine I'm in." Evelyn smiled, "Good." Brittany and Rachel both nodded that they were in, leaving Quinn who was silent. "So what do you say Fabray?" Quinn glanced at Evelyn, thinking long and hard, before saying "I'm in." Evelyn smirked "Alright ladies, like I mentioned to Santana, if you do not wish to kiss the person chosen by the bottle to kiss on the lips, you must kiss them on the cheek." Evelyn looked around the room to see all the girls reactions. Santana just sat there quietly, along with Quinn. Brittany was smiling happily not caring that she would have to kiss another girl. And then there was Rachel who had a serious look on her face, as if she was debating something internally and then Rachel smiled, "I'll go first."

Evelyn quickly retrieved the bottle handing it graciously to Rachel and then said, "Well everyone sit in a circle." Everyone complied. Rachel took a deep breath before she spun, and around the bottle went, and went, and went, until finally it came to a slow pain stakingly stop pointing at Santana. "WHAT! Oh HELL no I have to kiss the shrimp!" Santana was in an uproar, "Usted Rachel permitir que te bese en los labios o las mejillas, o usted puede evitar ir a dormir esta noche, ¿cuál es?" Evelyn said sweetly causing Santana to flinch at the threat hidden in Evelyn's words. "Fine, get over here hobbit and get this over with."Rachel crawled over to Santana, sucking in a deep breathe Rachel leaned forward shifting her weight to allow her to kiss Santana on her cheek. Once lips met flesh Rachel pulled back slowly pleased with her decision, "Knew you wouldn't have the balls to kiss me." Santana laughed mockingly causing Rachel's eyes narrowed, without warning Rachel lunged forward capturing Santana's mouth with her own. "Haha, I forgot to mention to you fine ladies that Rachel doesn't like to be mocked in any manner." Smiled Evelyn as Rachel held Santana firmly into the kiss. Santana had given up hope on fighting it, kissing Rachel back. Quinn shot Santana ice filled glares, Brittany was giggling at the sight before her, _Quinn's jealous_, was the thought she had as she kept staring. Once the kiss ended Rachel got up and ran to the bathroom, "Right, give her sometime, next is Brittany." Brittany smiled widely spinning the bottle, which pointed to Evelyn. Santana sat wide eyed as Brittany walked over to Evelyn straddling her waist, "Hey Britt." Evelyn said flirtingly, _This bitch is going to get a kiss from my girl,_ Santana's mind was in mid panic when Brittany leaned forward pressing her lips on Evelyn's cheek earning a huge grin from Evelyn, "Thank you Britt." Brittany nodded happily. Rachel had slipped back into the room sitting in her spot at this point, "Alright next is Santana." Santana did a silent prayer and spun, watching the bottle rotate until it faced Brittany. Turning to face Brittany who smiled at her, _Right you can do this_, Santana told herself as she shifted her body towards Brittany kissing her softly on the lips. The kiss was just a peck at first, but the more they sat there the more the kiss began to change causing Evelyn to interrupt. "Alright ladies as hot as it is that you two want to get more acquainted with each other, we still have a game to play." Breaking apart both girls sat quietly, "Well it's my turn," Evelyn gave the bottle a spin landing it on Quinn, sighing Evelyn walked over to Quinn who sat shell shocked and kissed her on the cheek, "Sorry to get your hopes up Fabray, you are just not my type," Evelyn paused as she looked at Quinn," oh and it's your turn."

"Oh and it's your turn." Quinn sat there looking at the bottle. "Fabray?" Evelyn asked in what sounded like a mixture of amusement and mild concern. "Looks like you broke her." Said Santana as she stared at her best friend, "She could be lost in her own happy place." Piped in Brittany as she peeked over Santana to gaze at Quinn. "Quinn, are you alright?" Asked Rachel finally snapping Quinn out of her daze. Quinn's eyes snapped to Rachel then the bottle, "Yeah, I'm fine." She took the bottle and spun it. Following the bottle as it rotated watching it creep to a hauntingly halt as it pointed to Rachel who sat there like a deer caught in headlights. Quinn's mouth went dry, swallowing the lump that appeared in her throat Quinn stood up walking over to Rachel, slowly Quinn made her way each step growing heavier, almost unbearable. Once Quinn hovered over Rachel she knelt down, hovering a few inches from Rachel's face looking into her doe eyes, _I never noticed the gold specks in her eyes before,_thought Rachel as she stared into Quinn's eyes. Quinn stared a few more seconds finding it interesting that Rachel hadn't moved as if she was waiting for Quinn, so taking it as a sign Quinn leaned forward capturing Rachel's lips with hers.

Authors Notes: Cliff hanger! This is part one after all, dearly noted I am rusty with my spanish, so if anything is out of place please PM me and tell me, or say so in a review. I don't mind whichever you care to choose. Part two will be typed very soon, part one itself was sort of hard to be honest, but enjoyable none the less to type. C: Much love Lynn.


	7. Chapter 6 Part II

Cassicio I apologize for the "Evil Cliffhanger", but it is needed, so maybe I'm not sorry. Haha. But I will say thank you very much for the review. C:

Disclaimers: GLEE is not mine, it belongs to people who are not me, such as 20th Century Fox, and Murphy, but the ringer is Evelyn, Henry, Jennifer, and Scarlet are MINE. Also if I did own Glee such as all the characters, and script, so on, I would make Rachel love Quinn, and only Quinn. I'm a happy faberrian. C;

There is fear in love, and love in fear.

Rachel sat there frozen, eyes wide, stomach clenching, heart pounding. She didn't know what to do. Quinn had in better terms captured her mouth with her own, almost knelling on top of her. She managed to collect herself moving her hand behind Quinn's head to kiss her back. She closed her eyes to enjoy it for what is was, and felt like. Her first kiss, though she knew this to not be true, Rachel had kissed Santana when the game first starter, though she did not enjoy the feeling of Santana's lips on hers, she was completely enticed by the feeling of Quinn's. Then it hit Rachel this was just a game. She withdrew her hand, untangling her fingers from Quinn's hair, and pulled back slowly. Glancing at Quinn with curious eyes Rachel was trying to read the expression on her face.

Quinn had noticed a change in Rachel, and it scared her. When Quinn first kissed Rachel she sat painfully still, and when Quinn was about to give up on kissing Rachel, she finally reacted by placing her hand behind Quinn's head entangling her fingers into Quinn's hair. Quinn was happy to say she was on cloud nine. Many times she had kissed Finn Hudson, many times she found herself sick to her stomach by the taste of him when they kissed, but here she was kissing Rachel taking in the taste. Which she was currently trying to name, racking through her brain Quinn had came to two conclusions, _Cherry and Vanilla_, oddly enough those two became her new favorite flavors. They sat there for what felt like forever not that Quinn minded she was enjoying herself, it also felt like Rachel was enjoying herself also, until she removed her hand carefully from Quinn's head, and started to retreat from Quinn's frame. Quinn's eyes shifted to Rachel's, and once they locked it felt like time had came to a painful halt. Rachel's expression was unreadable, as if she shut herself off from the world, so Quinn did the same, masking her own feelings.

Evelyn, Santana and Brittany watched their friends. Quinn had gotten up from Rachel, and sat down in her original spot. Evelyn glanced at Rachel who sat quietly fidgeting with the ends of her nightgown her expression was hidden, yet Evelyn already knew the storm inside Rachel's mind, body and soul. She shifted her gaze to Quinn, who much like Rachel sat in silence keeping her eyes fixed to the ground they sat on. Evelyn let out a breath that she had been holding on to, "Alright I'm bored of this game, let's watch a movie." Santana looked at Evelyn noticing how she was quick to change activities after what they had all just witnessed between Quinn and Rachel, absentmindedly Santana shrugged, Quinn kissed Rachel this was expected it was a game after all, but then she remember that Quinn had the option to just kiss Rachel on the cheek_, sure she could have, but she didn't_, Santana's eyes widened, Quinn had the option but she choose to kiss Rachel, much like how Santana choose to kiss Brittany. Nodding in an understanding manner Santana finally spoke, "Yeah sounds like a great idea, what do you suggest we watch?" Surprised by Santana's relaxed manner Evelyn looked at her then she noticed Santana understood as much as she did, much like Evelyn was with Rachel; Santana was there for Quinn just in her own way. "Uhm, well it's already after eleven so I was thinking something scary, but not too scary, because Britt and Rach get terrified easily." Santana cocked her brow as she looked at Brittany and Rachel who nodded in unisons.

Evelyn walked over to her bag near her bed looking through it for movies, "Ah ha!" she exclaimed as she pulled out Sweeny Todd, "It's a horror flick and it's a musical." Rachel's eyes nearly bulge out of her skull, "Evelyn I am thrilled and highly appreciative that you brought a musical with you," she paused shaking her head," But the gore factor in that movies gave me nightmares that I tried very hard to avoid for weeks." Evelyn laughed happily shocking everyone in the room, "Well Rachel if you do recall that I was there when you first watched this movie, and I had to hold onto you." Rachel's cheeks flushed a light pink as she glanced at Quinn who twitched at the mention of Evelyn holding Rachel. "I told you it was scary." She shot back now looking at Evelyn who simply shrugged, "Yeah well I'll just have to snuggle extra close to you while watching it then."

Quinn was in a state of shock. The very idea of Evelyn holding on to Rachel was upsetting her, but who was she to voice this? She was in fact still dating Finn, sure it was amazing the kiss she shared with Rachel, but it was time for her to be realistic that moment with Rachel was just that a moment, a moment that would make her father despise her even more, so she let out steady breaths from her nose, and kept her emotions covered. As painful as it is to admit it, Quinn was going to have to forget these feelings she had for her, she just didn't know how. All the while Quinn hadn't noticed Rachel was staring at her, pleading Quinn with her eyes to at least look up. When Quinn didn't Rachel stood up, and walked over to the bed she was going to share with Evelyn. Taking a seat in the center Rachel sat with her eyes fixed on the television screen. Evelyn grabbed the remote then walked over to sit on her right, when Evelyn got to the title menu she hit play. Once the movie began Quinn got up, moved to the second big mattress that occupied the room sitting criss crossed while also fixing her gaze to the screen, Santana was about to get up, and go join Quinn until a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist pulling her down to sit upon Brittany's lap, "Sanny be my shield from the scary parts, please?" The usually bubbly blonde asked with a pout. Santana looked at her with a small smile, "Sure thing Britt Britt, anything for you." For the better part of the movie Rachel and Brittany hid in fear, earning grins from the three girls who watched the movie unfazed. And once the ending credits rolled through the screen Evelyn got up, helped move Santana to the bed she was going to share with Brittany, and tucked Santana and Quinn in. Brittany was all smiles, "Thank you Evy." She leaned forward, and kissed Evelyn on the cheek, "Anytime Britt, now I should help our lovable diva get to sleep." Evelyn said glancing over at Rachel who looked like you just fed her a non-vegan meal. Brittany nodded as she yawned, and laid down looking up at the ceiling. Evelyn turned off the lap, and then climbed in bed snuggling under the covers she pulled Rachel near her. Rachel lazily shifted her head onto Evelyn's shoulder, placing her arm a crossed Evelyn's abdomen. "Is there something on your mind Rae?" Evelyn whispered softly as she looked at Rachel who was blinking back tears, "I got to kiss her Evelyn, and it felt amazing, but I remembered that it was a game, and she probably just kissed me on the lips to not look like a wuss in front of you, Santana, and Brittany." Rachel paused as tears slide down her cheeks, "She hasn't even looked at me once afterwards, so it concludes my theory of her not wanting to seem weak, and dull." Evelyn had turned her body to lay on her sides to face Rachel better, "I mean it felt so right, the kiss did, but Quinn's not gay Evelyn, so why does it have to feel so perfect, I kissed Santana before Quinn kissed me, and I felt nothing, but with Quinn I felt something, I know I did, so why?" Evelyn merely shook her head pulling Rachel close to her, muffling her cries from the others, but with no such luck, Brittany had heard Rachel's cries to Evelyn, causing her to get up, and stumble over to the other side of Rachel. Rachel felt the other side of the bed dip as Brittany got in between the covers. Brittany had shifted to her side facing the back of Rachel placing her arm around Rachel's waist, "It's okay Rachel, Evelyn and I are here to comfort you." Brittany looked at Evelyn even though it was dark they looked at each other with a smile, "Yeah, Britt and I will be here for you, so just cry it all out babe." Rachel nodded with tears pouring down her cheek, "Ca-Can you si-si-sing to m-m-m-m-me, Eve-Evelyn?" Rachel asked as she stammered her speech struggling with her words. Evelyn merely nodded, "Mhm, I got the perfect song too."

Evelyn cleared her throat softly while looking at Rachel, opening her mouth she began to sing.

"I'm coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down, because I want it all,  
it started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss,"

Evelyn paused for a moment looking at Rachel for any kind of reaction; when Evelyn saw in the dim light of the alarm clock the expression of understanding of the song choice only did Evelyn continue.

"Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag,  
now they're going to bed, and my stomach is sick, and it's all in my head,  
but she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now let me go,  
and I just can't look it's killing me, and taking control,"

Evelyn paused once more to take a quick breather; Rachel had slowed her crying down, Evelyn taking it as a sign got right back to work.

"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis,  
but it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes, 'cause I'm Mr. Brightside,"

Evelyn looked at Brittany who nodded in approval; Evelyn smiled as she kept going.

"I'm coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down, because I want it all,  
it started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.  
Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag,  
now they're going to bed, and my stomach is sick, and it's all in my head,  
but she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now, let me go,  
'cause I just can't look it's killing me, and taking control."

With one last pause Evelyn pulled Rachel and Brittany closer to her as she softly sang the last part almost as if it were a lullaby.

"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis,  
but it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes, 'cause I'm Mr. Brightside,  
I never,"

Evelyn glances at Brittany who snuggled sleepily into Rachel.

"I never,"

Evelyn peeks behind her noticing in the dim light that Santana and Quinn hadn't moved a muscle since being tucked into bed.

"I never,"

Evelyn finally looks at Rachel who stopped crying completely, who snuggled closer into Evelyn's frame. Evelyn smiled as she barely sings the last part in her velvety voice.

"I never."

With the final note sung Evelyn closed her eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. The next morning Santana noticed something odd. It was only her, and Quinn that occupied the bed, not that she minded she did sleep good, but she was starting to wonder where Brittany was, until she looked over at the other bed. Mouth wide open Santana saw Brittany, _her Brittany_, cuddling close behind Rachel who was in the center, and Evelyn with her back to Santana and Quinn, cuddling close to the front of Rachel. Quinn had also noticed as she was gawking at the sight, "Why the hell is Brittany over there with Head Bitch, and Ru Paul?" Venom laced in each word coming out of Quinn's mouth, causing Evelyn to sit up quickly in her bed ready for the slaughter, "Well _**Fabray**_, Britt wanted to help me protect Rachel from any nightmares, from the movie last night." Evelyn then stood walk, stalking over to where Quinn was pinning her against the head board of the bed, "Call me any name in the book that's fine by me, because I don't give a flying fuck about your opinion, but say one more hateful nickname of yours towards Rachel, and I will end you." Evelyn's voice matched Quinn's venomous one prier. Evelyn's usually hazel blue/green eyes were now yellow through and through scaring Quinn to the core. With a harsh shove Evelyn backed away from Quinn then walked to the bathroom.

Rachel woke up five minutes after Evelyn had scared Quinn. She looked over to Santana and Quinn noticing how quiet both girls were. Rachel then noticed that Evelyn was gone, listening closely with her eyes closed she noticed the shower running. Shifting her body slightly Rachel noticed arms around her waist, smiling she gazed at the owner of the arms. Brittany had pretended to be asleep during Evelyn's amazing outburst towards Quinn; it made Brittany happy, and just a little bit sad that Evelyn had this tough girl persona. She knew deep down that Evelyn was the sweetest person in the world. Brittany felt Rachel stir in her arms, knowing that she was about to glance over at her Brittany opened her eyes,"Good morning hot stuff." Brittany said with a bubbly expression causing Rachel to absentmindedly blush, "Ah, good morning Brittany, I hope you slept well." Santana finally spoke, "Britt Britt, what the hell! The hobbit is not hot! She is fucking ugly as can be." Rachel froze, "Yeah B, anyone thinking treasure troll is hot must be blind, or mentally retarded like Head Bitch in the shower." Quinn piped in causing Santana high five her, the clap reached Rachel's ears. "Plus she's a terrible kisser." Quinn lied, but Rachel and Santana both chose to believe her, "I agree Q, I thought having gay dads would show her how to be gay, or at least know how to kiss the same sex." Rachel looked at Brittany parlayed, her heart breaking bit by bit. Brittany bit her bottom lip, she so much wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't Santana, and Quinn where her best friends, she knew deep down Quinn didn't mean anything she was saying. Quinn was just saving herself from her father. Quinn was taking the easy way out, by hurting Rachel. The bathroom door burst open revealing Evelyn in her bra and short shorts, "Get the fuck out of our room now." Santana and Quinn sat on the bed shocked, Evelyn looked pissed. They didn't budge one bit. Evelyn marched over to the bed Quinn and Santana occupied in a fighting motion; she grabbed both girls by their shirts lifting both of them up as if they weighed nothing, "You seriously thought I couldn't hear what the fuck you guys were saying?" Evelyn nearly spat dark yellow eyes tearing into both girls as she moved towards the door. "Brittany get the doors, then I want you to leave with them." Brittany nodded sadly, leaning forward she hugged Rachel, "I'm so sorry Rachel, I love you." Brittany pulled away to look at Rachel who sadly mouthed, "I love you, too." Brittany got off the bed, walked to the door, and opened it. Once opened Evelyn flung Santana and Quinn out of the room, "Stay the fuck away from us, I don't want to see either of you for the rest of this vacation." Then before slamming the door shut, she glanced at Brittany sadly, who looked sorry.

Their vacation came to an end. Staying true to Evelyn's words Quinn, Santana and Brittany stayed away. Rachel cheered up once inside Evelyn's car on the way home, she now understood Evelyn, a week prior Evelyn just wanted to get the vacation over with, but it was Rachel who was truly happy to be going home. No one asked the girls why they chose to stay away from each other for the remainder of the trip, if they did no one said anything.

Once back home Rachel with Evelyn's help unpacked, deciding it was also best to check her emails. Rachel turned on her computer, and logged in. Skimming past the hate mail Rachel usually got from kids in school she stumbled upon something intriguing. "Hey Evelyn, remember the club I joined last year at the beginning of school?" Evelyn nodded, "Yeah glee, why?" Rachel furrows her brows, "It says here Mr. Ryerson, my glee club teacher, was fired for having an 'affair' with a male student in school." Evelyn bites back her laugh, "What?" Rachel nods, "Come here and look for yourself," Evelyn gives Rachel a questionable look as she gets up walking over to look at the computer screen, "Holy shit!" Evelyn squeals bursting out with laughter, "Evelyn, what's so funny?" Rachel asked annoyed by her friend's outburst. "You always called him a closet case, this just proved your point!" Rachel then shakes her head smiling, "Yes will, that is all fine and dandy, but that means I won't be able to use my wonderful vocal cords in school anymore." Evelyn grins, "Sure you will, you voice your opinion a lot to others, and it's a nerve tick of yours, so I highly doubt that you won't be able to use your vocal cords." Rachel rolled her eyes, "I meant singing Evelyn, I do like to give people my opinion." Evelyn nearly shrugs, "I'm pretty sure there will be some crazy nut job willing to take Glee on, you just need to wait it out." Rachel simply nodded, and left the conversation at that.

Noah Puckerman was throwing a party, a party which in fact was serving alcohol. Noah Puckerman had been drinking. These past few weeks that's all Noah had been doing. Evelyn and Rachel had left on a trip, came back, and shut the world out. Without having those two to communicate with Noah turned to drinking. Drinking had not been his strong point, but it allowed him to forget, and do stupid shit, such as have sex with random girls. Tonight was no different; he had his sights set on Quinn Fabray. Noah knew that Finn isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and he also knew he wasn't the most faithful either. Finn had in the week Quinn was gone, slept with three cheerleaders, of course he was smart enough to wear a condom, and Noah on the other hand may have forgotten that common courtesy once or maybe twice. So here he was stumbling rather smoothly over to Quinn who was drinking her life away. Noah knew this was wrong, but Quinn was a dime a dozen. And he desperately wanted to have sex with her; he just didn't realize it would be that easy. Quinn wasn't fighting Noah, not in the slightest, she kept kissing him, encouraging him, but if he only knew what she was truly thinking, maybe he would have stopped.

Quinn's mind was in a blur, drinking had done the opposite of what she thought it would do. Quinn thought the more she drank the less she would think about Rachel, but the more she consumed, the more she thought. Puck had stumbled over to her, he was a mess. Even in her drunken state Quinn knew that Puck was wasted. When he grabbed her hands leading her to the bedroom Quinn had down the rest of the vodka in her bottle, dropping it as she made it to the bed. Then Puck started to kiss her. Finn was far from her mind at the moment, but Rachel, well Rachel wasn't. And when Quinn was about to object to Puck's advances she pictured Evelyn and Rachel together. That pissed her off, so she began to kiss him back. He tasted god awful, so she started to picture Rachel. And boy, Quinn couldn't get enough. Every time Puck touched Quinn she would look at him, and see Rachel. The sight itself sent Quinn into a frenzy; a frenzy that she couldn't stop. But once clothes were removed, and Puck penetrated her Quinn laid still she was horrified at the action, but then her mind fogged over and thoughts of Rachel came back, she started to moan, that only encouraged Puck to go faster. So each time he did she thought of Rachel. Doing things to her body that Puck couldn't, and by the time he was done, Puck passed out. Quinn had looked down at her naked body. In a fit of disgusted her pale skin was covered in blood. She got up from the bed and head towards the bathroom, not bothering to check if Puck wore a condom or not. Quinn hoped in the shower, crying she washed herself off. Quinn Fabray was feeling awful, she had cheated on her boyfriend not once but twice with two separate people, one whom she was in love with and the other his best friend who just took her virginity. Worst yet the girl that she is in love with hates her, and it was by her own doing. Drying off Quinn got dressed, and left the party. Ignoring all the looks she were receiving, ignoring Santana and Brittany who were yelling her name, just shutting everyone out. Once home Quinn sneaks past her parents who were in a heated argument. Slipping up into her room, Quinn quietly shut her door, locked it, and climbed into her own bed. She was too exhausted to do anything, she just wanted to be alone, and so she was.

Author's notes: So yeah, part two is done! :D I may have fired Sandy Ryerson earlier than planned, but eh it was to help with Rachel wanting to re audition for Glee Club, and how did you like my post pregnancy happening huh? Since the episode "Preggers" was September 23, 2009, I decide to explain how it happen, viva la my own way. It's without a doubt that back was made during the summer, so I did it. Since a woman can be pregnant for up to ten months. I feel semi proud of myself, I hope you guys feel somewhat proud of me also.


	8. Chapter Seven: PilotShomance What?

Author's notes: Hey, hey, hey you sassy readers, wow I started this sentence with "Hey, hey, hey," gotta love Fat Albert. I have some news for you guys actually. I will be attending school again, though it's every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, but that means less, and less time to type this story. Though that won't entirely stop me from typing anyways, I would like to say that I'M STARTING SEASON ONE! Hell yes, I will try and mesh up two episodes at a time if I can, and also interpret some of my creative input, by putting things that never happened, and twisting the plot a bit, so please, please don't hate me for not acknowledging certain things, I will however try my best for you, the readers. Okay? Okay, now it's time for the Pilot/Showmance or simply Pilot with a little Showmance in it, my version! :D

Disclaimers are as followed, I do not own Glee, nor the characters behind the show they all wonderfully belong to 20th Century Fox, and MURPHY.

Claimers are as followed, I do in fact own Evelyn Jimenez/Alexander, Henry and Jennifer Alexander, Scarlet No Name, and the new characters that will follow suit to come.

Do you shine as if you are a diamond in the rough, or are you just another lump of coal?

It was unusually warm during this particularly September morning, Sue had dearly noted that as the minor important girls were stripping down to their sports bra and gym shorts during practice because of how E was pushing them. E, had in fact given them a brutal welcome back a month prior, and has yet to let up on the girls. This excited Sue, though she would never express this to the girls positively. Sue did however shock the squad last month when school began, by announcing Quinn Fabray head cheerio. Though girls seemed pleased Sue wasn't, she had originally gave the title to Evelyn Jimenez, she in return turned it down saying that she would like Fabray to take on that role, since she works just as hard as her. Sue was not pleased in fact she thought of a brilliant compromise. E liked to torture the girls during practice, she even went as far as pushing them to the point of passing out. Yes Sue had an ingenious plan indeed. The same day she announced Quinn as captain of the squad, she proclaimed Evelyn the captain of their physical fitness. Causing the girls to have a violent uproar until Sue raised her voice. Quinn Fabray was for show, as Evelyn put it kindly, she was the 'All American' girl everyone wanted to see. Sue sadly had to agree with that fact; Evelyn's tattoos had been her down fall when it came to looks. Her tattoos made her look violent in context when it came to cheering. Though her face was similar in an eerie way to Quinn's, Evelyn's Hispanic features also shown forth, thus also ruining that 'All American' look. Yes Sue was sadden, E was a damn good cheerio who made excellent choices, she chose no social ladder to follow, and stayed true to her best friend of fifteen years. But Sue was also happy that E took on the choice to be the captain of the squad's fitness, because right now E was giving them a taste of hell, and it was beautiful.

Evelyn had worked the girls as if their lives depended on it. Lately Evelyn pushed the girls farther then she should. Maybe it was in the month preceding that Evelyn began to take in what she had given up, and what she had learned. She had given up the position of head cheerio to Quinn Fabray, and she had also learned from Noah Puckerman, her best male friend of nine years, that he and Finn Hudson the new starting quarter back had had sex with most of the girls on her squad. This didn't please Evelyn, she knew most of them did it for popularity, others because they made the mistake to get drunk. Though, that wasn't the real reason as to why she was making the squad work so hard. No, that wasn't. It really was for Rachel. Each time she got sloshed, and Evelyn found out about it, of course she would, she helps clean Rachel up. She would make the girls practice harder, giving them extra laps around the track, more pushups, and triple the sit ups. This morning was no different Evelyn was pushing the girls not as hard, but she was still pushing them, she gave them extra laps this morning for a snide remark from Santana. Though it was only ten extra laps some girls cried out in agonizing pain; Thus causing Evelyn to be pleased with this morning's practice, though she took note of one cheerio in particular a red head named Lily Wilson, she was a minor cheerleader, not really a follower when it came to bulling, and thus causing her to be an outcast even though she was a cheerleader, was acting funny. Lily was a top performer when it came to cheerleading, but today she was not giving it her all, in reality she was at best giving it ten percent. Evelyn also took note that she was paler than usual, and her eyes looked distant. The only true conclusion Evelyn had came to was that Lily was pregnant. Evelyn herself knew all the tall tale signs of pregnancy, though Lily hadn't vomited her guts out, Evelyn knew for a fact that she was. "All right that's enough hit the showers you all disgust me," Evelyn shouted, "Oh, and Wilson come here, now." Lily had sluggish walked over to Evelyn as the rest of the squad hurried to the showers, "Yes cap'?" Lily said tiredly. "How long?" Evelyn asked without batting an eye lash, "H-how long what cap'?" Lily played as her eyes got bigger in context. "How long have you been pregnant?" Evelyn said softly, and caringly as possible, as to not hurt Lily's feelings. Lily stood there rather quiet for about five minutes before asked, "Does coach know?" Evelyn shook her head, "No, I just realized it while you were practicing today." Lily looked at Evelyn, "Is it that noticeable?" Evelyn shrugged, "You usually try and give me one hundred percent when I train you guys, today, and during the past month since school started you haven't been," Evelyn paused then looked up at Lily, "Plus I personally would know what pregnancy looks like." Lily stared at Evelyn shell shocked, "You mean?" Evelyn nodded, "During my eight grade year, I wasn't particularly smart, hated myself in fact, so I slept with a guy older than me, by a year." Evelyn looked at Lily and smiled, "I gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, and I see them as often as possible." Evelyn looked at Lily, "Don't tell anyone I told you that, I'll deny it if you do." Evelyn said with a casual shrug, Lily nodded as she began to walk off heading towards the locker room, "Oh, it's been about a month and a week, also it's Pukerman's." Lily said loud enough for Evelyn to hear. "That's just lovely." Evelyn said as she looked across the field to see Noah practicing with the rest of the team. "This is going to be a long drawn out day."

While walking to the entrance to the school Rachel noticed something odd, half the football team circled someone, peeking Rachel's interest she investigated by ease dropping, "Please let me remove my Marc Jacobs jacket and bag, they are brand new, then you may toss me in the trash, I won't even protest." Kurt squealed in mid panic as the football players were edging closer and closer to him. Finn the newly appointed quarter back was feeling slightly sorry for the gay teen, it's not that he was homophobic; it was just that rules were just that rules. Finn had stop for a second, also halting his teams mates, "Hmm, that does sound reasonable enough for me." Finn said gleefully. Finn dislike confrontation, he never thought of himself as that one horrible guy, in fact Finn wanted to be reasonable. Kurt smiled sadly, "Thank you," he removed his jacket and bag as promised, placing them on the ground gently then he stood in place, "Okay go ahead guys." Finn frowned as he nodded his head forward, motioning the guys on his team to pick Kurt up, and tossing him in the dumpster. After all the laughter died down, and the football players left, Rachel ran over to the dumpster to help Kurt out. "Hello Kurt, are you expedient on this fine morning?" Rachel asked tenderly as she extended her hand to Kurt, as he smacks it away, "I'm fine Rachel, just _fabulous_; in fact; I hope they toss me in the trash some more, I just adore rolling around in filth." He spat rather coarsely towards Rachel, who was unaware of his newly formed dislike of her. "Kurt," Rachel winced," I'm your friend remember?" Kurt glared at Rachel, "Oh, so now you're my friend, I thought you made it clear with your months of silence that we weren't friends anymore." Rachel blinked a few times, _Months of silences?_ She thought, and thought until it clinked, "You're talking about during my two months of absence during the summer?" Kurt scuffed, "God, you are slower than your vocabulary lets on, yes you nit wit, during the summer, and last month." Rachel was hurt by Kurt's harsh words, "Kurt, I'm sorry, I honestly had no intentions of cutting off communication, in fact I had hoped to rekindle game night with everyone in hopes for a-," Kurt held up on hand as he retrieved his jacket, and man bag, "Rachel, save it I don't want to hear it, you are just a mediocre girl, with mediocre talents, and I don't have time for your lies." Kurt snapped his fingers in a diva fashion and stormed off. Rachel stood there silently, holding in her tears, she really did mess up this time. Swallowing her pride Rachel walking into the building, and headed towards the library she was early to school, and had time to kill before school began.

Mr. Schuester was currently eyeing the trophy case in the hallway. One in distinctiveness the trophy that had been a tribute to a former Glee coach, Lillian Adler, Mr. Schuester shook his head, and then headed to his classroom to prepare for today's lesson before anyone could interrupt. As the day progresses Mr. Schuester wasn't paying much attention, he had given up on teaching the class by telling them to work on a page in the book. For the remainder of the day Mr. Schuester day dreamed about Glee, and how glorious he could have made it. Last year he had tried to opted it by being a Glee teacher, he put up posters for students to sign up, and everything, but the position as Glee instructor was taken by Sandy Ryerson, who did a lousy job at getting the children motivated, and they never performed at Regional's or Nationals. This discouraged Mr. Schuester, though he had hoped that Ryerson would pull his head out of his ass, and get those kids on the right path to success for the school. He realized that would be, but a fleeting dream, though lately he hadn't heard much of Glee, nor seen much of Sandy. This puzzled Mr. Schuester, until he was in the teachers' lounge and overhears the germaphobe Emma Pillsbury gossiping with Football Coach Ken Tanaka, and sadistic Cheerleading Coach Sylvester, about Sandy Ryerson being fired for his unspeakable act with a male student, though Mr. Schuester knew that Sandy would never actually sleep with a student, or hoped that he wouldn't at least. None the less Mr. Schuester was pleased he began to hatch a plan. The following morning Mr. Schuester headed straight to the principal's office to have a talk with Mr. Friggins. Mr. Schuester had high hopes that Friggins would allow him to take position as the active Glee instructor and as he entered Friggins office, and he was met with a "No, Schue." Friggins says with annoyance laced on his tongue. "But, I haven't even asked the question yet!" Mr. Schuester protested with wonder. "Let me guess, Sandy Ryerson was fired, and you want the position as Glee coach right?" Mr. Schuester mouth dropped open as he was trying to think of something to say as Friggins just looked at him rather bored, "Look, let's just get straight to the point, our school doesn't get much funding, so with Ryerson being fired I decided to cut Glee." Mr. Schuester frowned "What if it's just for after school, and we work in the auditorium out of the way, just for fun no school funding needed?" Friggins gave Mr. Schuester a wary look, as his door slams open, and two bodies appear, "I HAVE HAD IT YOUNG LADY!" Coach Tanaka bellows as he pulls Evelyn rather harshly by the forearm through the threshold, "That's complete bullshit and you know it!" Evelyn spat. Friggins stood up from his chair, "What's going on?" He asked as eyes darted from Tanaka to Evelyn," Little miss perfect here hurt one of my players again!" Tanaka glared at Evelyn as she glared back, "Karofsky had it coming to him." Tanaka only became more enraged, and twisted Evelyn's arm, "Oh, yeah well then this is payback." Evelyn gritted her teeth as her eyes locked on Tanaka's, "Let go of my arm now." Evelyn's hazel eyes were shifting to a nasty yellow as she glared, causing Tanaka to twisted more, "I don't see you in any position to tell me what to do girly." That comment caused Friggins to throw up his hands in a peaceful gesture, "Ken let her go, please, and we can sort this out in a nice calm manner." Coach and Mr. Schuester who was hiding in a corner unseen by Coach Tanaka both looked at Principal Friggins in disbelief, "Are you kidding me Friggins, she harmed one of MY players, and you want to discuss this in a peaceful manner!?" He shouted in surprise, all the while he was digging his hand into her arm, "I'll tell you this one final time coach let go of my arm." Evelyn was looking at the ground which appeared weak in Tanaka's eyes, "You aren't going to do jack shit little miss sun-" Evelyn had shifted her body weight just enough to run along the door, and land on Tanaka's shoulders, as she glanced at Friggins she flips her body, along with Coach Tanaka's and landing on the ground hard. Evelyn unattached her legs from Tanaka's shoulders, and stands up brushing herself off. "Sorry about that Principal Friggins, he wouldn't let go, you should probably cancel football practice this afternoon, he'll be out for the day." Friggins all the while nods his head, and gives Evelyn a questionable look, "Are you going to tell me why you hurt Dave Karofsky?" Evelyn huffed, "Karofsky sloshed Rachel, and then shoved her into a trash can." Friggins face had paled, he was displeased. He knew of the bullying that went on in his school, and knew most of the culprits behind it, but that would mean he would lose the only school funding he got if he did anything about it. So he sighed, "I'm sorry Evelyn, how bad did you hurt Karofsky?" Evelyn giggled, "Not too bad, he'll have a swollen cheek for today, and maybe tomorrow." Friggins nodded, "Did you help Rachel clean up?" Evelyn shook her head, "No, before I could run after her nit wit, I mean Coach Tanaka grabbed me by the arm and dragged me here." Friggins frowned, "Well, go on, and see if she's okay, I'll call your guys first period teacher, and explain that you along with Rachel will be late, and not hold it accountable." Evelyn nodded, "Alright, and one more thing, find a Glee instructor I would like to hear Rachel sing again." Friggins was about to protest as Evelyn bolts out the door stomping on Coach Tanaka's back. Mr. Schuester decided to make himself known, "Mr. Friggins if I may-", Friggins eyes locked with Mr. Schuester 's, "Fine Schue get out of here, now I have a few phone calls to make, send the nurse to my office to fix up that." He pointed at Coach Tanaka's body. Mr. Schue nodded his head with a huge grin and also bolts out the door stomping on Tanaka's back as well.

Evelyn enters the locker room knowing full well that Rachel would be in there; since this morning's slushy drenched her head to toe, and the smell of ripe garbage stanched her body, she would require a shower, and a change of clothes. Evelyn sighed heavily as she heard muffed cries in the shower room. She took a seat on the bench as she waited for Rachel, and once she was finished Rachel had taken note of Evelyn's appearance, "I'm deeply sorry, and extremely sadden that you had to go to the Principal's office today for my reaction towards David Karofsky." Evelyn finally laughed, and all the tension washed out of her body, "S'okay Rachel really, I don't mind the bullshit Tanaka gave me for what you did, you had the right to slug that big oaf for his action," Evelyn beamed with pride before adding,"And I told you to run, and wash off after all, so Coach Tanaka thought it was me, the usual suspect for harming his players." Rachel nodded as she sat next to Evelyn, "It's just I don't know what came over me, I just exploded with his laughing, and no one doing anything about it I just I well just couldn't take it anymore." Rachel burrowed her face into her hands, and Evelyn wrapped her good arm around Rachel's shoulder pulling the smaller girl into a side hug, "Hey Rach, don't cry babe you snapped it's perfectly normal, everyone has their breaking point, and you finally reached yours." Evelyn kisses Rachel's temple to calm her down, "Besides I laid Coach Tanaka out for this." Evelyn's body stiffens slightly as she lifts her free arm, "Hurt like a bitch, but he got what was coming to him." Rachel's mouth was a gasped as she bore her eyes into Evelyn's arm, "Why in good heavens did Coach Tanaka use such barbarian force on your arm?" Evelyn shrugged, "I sort of pushed him to it, and I needed an excuse to hurt him." Rachel gave Evelyn a small smile, "Are you going to the nurse to check it out?" Evelyn shook her head, "Nah, I think I'll toughen it out today." Rachel frowned, "He ruined the sweater you got me." Evelyn laughed, "I'll buy you a new one, come on get dressed, and let's head to first period." Rachel nodded and complied.

After first period Rachel noticed something odd on one of the walls. Approaching it with growing wonder Rachel realizes that it's a sign up sheet for Glee, and a few names had already been written down, whipping out her pen in a fast motion Rachel scribbles her name down, "Signing up for Glee?" Evelyn bemuses as she stands behind Rachel who jumps, "Oh, Evelyn you startled me, and yes I have signed up for Glee, I am ready to share my wonderful talent with the entire school." Rachel beamed at Evelyn who in return smiled happily, "Good, well I'm signing up too." Rachel's eyes water, "Really?" Evelyn nods, "Sure, sure I didn't last year because Ryerson was lousy at his job." Rachel's face flushed, "I think I'm the reason for him getting the boot." Evelyn cocked her eye brow, "Oh, really?" Rachel nods, "I may have mentioned to the Principal before school was out, about that one inappropriate time he had with Kurt." Evelyn laughs heartily startling students as they pass by, "I remember you telling me about that." Rachel gives Evelyn a small smile as she watches Evelyn walk up to the sign and print her name rather beautifully. "Well, we'll give 'em a reason to let us join." Rachel giggles in agreement, "Yes, together our vocals will topple anything in our path." They do a quick high five before heading toward class.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The hours that leaded up to the Glee auditions Evelyn informed Coach Sylvester of what she was doing. Coach Sylvester gave her the thumbs up, but was highly confused when Evelyn told her to take it easy on Lily Wilson, mention that she was sick, but wanted to par take in practice like everyone else. Satisfied with what she told Coach Evelyn and Rachel walked hand in hand towards the auditorium. They made it in time for Rachel to perform, missing Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt's performance. Rachel was nervous until Evelyn winked at her; she relaxed and sang her heart out. Once she was done she jumped into Evelyn's arms, "That was slightly terrifying." Evelyn chuckled, "Are you, Rachel Barbra Berry, tell me that you have now acquired stage fright?" Rachel's face flushed, "No! Of course not Evelyn just the small case of the jitters that's all." Evelyn placed Rachel on a seat near the stage once she noticed everyone in the room staring at her, "Well it's my turn then." As Evelyn began to walk onto the stage a voice echoed from the back, "Hold up! A cheerio trying out for Glee, that's social suicide!" Exclaimed Kurt as he raised his hand to his mouth, "Mhmm, not just any cheerio either, it's Coach Sylvester's torture pet, can she even sing?" Mercedes Jones questioned as Evelyn approached center stage. Evelyn smiled, opened her mouth allowing the words to flow out.

"If actions spoke louder than words, you'd have made me deaf by now,  
You make it seem so easy to love me for who I really am, am."

Her eyes found Rachel who smiled, and threw up her fist in acknowledgement. Evelyn grinned as she sucked in air, and her voice boomed as she began to sing again.

"It'd break my heart, if we fell apart.  
It'd be so hard to let you go.  
It'd break my heart, if we fell apart.  
It'd be so hard to watch you go-"

Evelyn's singing was cut off by Mr. Schuester's clapping, "That was magnificent!" Evelyn gave him a dumbfounded look, "But I haven't even finished the song yet." Mr. Schuester looked at Evelyn puzzled, "You sounded so wonderful; I don't need to hear the rest of the song to know that." Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Right, well are we in?" Evelyn motioned to herself and Rachel. Mr. Schuester nodded, "Of course, you both have powerful voices it would be lovely to have you two in New Direction." Evelyn nodded hopped off the stage, and took Rachel's hand in her good one, "Okay, well we shall be going then, got stuff to do." Rachel nodded in agreement as the left, "So am I going to patch up your arm then?" Evelyn nodded, "Yeah it's killing me." Rachel looked at Evelyn's arm, "Will you be sufficient to drive?" Evelyn looked at her '65 black mustang, and smiled brightly, "Sure, sure no one else is allowed to drive the Beast, but me." Rachel giggled, "Alright then, off we go?" Evelyn laughed heartily, "Indeed, off we go."

"Ouch, god fucking dammit Rachel it hurts!" Evelyn howled loudly sitting on the edge of Rachel's bed as she wrapped the bandage around it. Rachel stiffened at Evelyn's choice of words, "I know Ev, I'm sorry, but sit still please so we can only do this once." Rachel said as she continued to wrap it, "You don't want me to repeat this do you?" Rachel questioned as she looked at Evelyn who looked at her with a tearful expression, "Fine, I'll try and restrain myself from moving, or cussing or DAMMIT!" Evelyn roared as she threw her head back making Rachel work faster, "Finished." Evelyn gazed at her arm her vision glazed with tears, "Wasn't so bad." And then she lost consciousness.

When morning came around Evelyn woke up in her pajamas smiling happily Evelyn got up from Rachel's bed, and headed to the bathroom with her newly washed uniform. Once ready she meets with Rachel down stairs, "Hey hot, sexy, beautiful, Jewish mama, how'd you sleep?" Evelyn asked with a wink as she yawned. Rachel giggled lightly at Evelyn's flirtatious nicknames in the morning, "I slept well, and you missed dinner by the way." Evelyn frowned, "I know, my stomach is giving me reminders." Rachel heard the growls," Good thing I prepared you breakfast, pancakes and sausages." Evelyn bolted to the table, and low and behold there were two pancakes covered in a heap of mouth watering syrup on one plate, and four delicious Maplewood sausages on the other. Not wasting any time Evelyn dug in, "My compliments to the chef!" Evelyn exclaimed with a catlike grin, "You are most welcome Ev." Rachel smiled as she ate her vegan friendly pancakes. Once finished Evelyn looked at her watch, "Well it's almost five we should head to school now." Rachel nodded there was a lot both needed to do.

Upon arriving at school both girls went to their respected areas Evelyn drilling cheerleading practice, and Rachel watching. Everything was uneventful leading up to the first glee rehearsal where Rachel had an uproar due to Mr. Schuester choice on picking Artie Abrams as the lead yelling on her way out the door that, "There is nothing ironic about show choir!" Evelyn went off after her, and so did Mr. Schuester. "Rachel, Rachel wait!" Mr. Schuester called out in the halls trying to get her to look at him. Evelyn halted causing Rachel to stop, "Ev-"Rachel was about to protest until Evelyn spoke, "You need to listen to what he has to say." Rachel nodded and waited for Mr. Schuester to catch up. "You are right you know." Was the first thing Mr. Schuester said, "I know I am right Mr. Schue, I need someone who can keep up with me musically and physically, and no offense to Artie, none what so ever, but he can't keep up with me." Rachel said as she turned to look at Mr. Schuester; who had nodded in agreement. "I agree fully, but you need a male role to sing along with you, no offense to you Evelyn, but I would like Rachel to sing with a guy." Evelyn rolled her eyes, "You are only saying that because Rachel evens me out and if we sing together you might get criticized because we look like lovers." Evelyn and Rachel made a gag noise in unisons, "To be frank we are both like sisters." Mr. Schuester nodded again trying to understand. "Mr. Schue I'm tired of being a loser, I mean everyone except Evelyn hates me, and if I perform with Artie I believe I'll be made a fool of." Evelyn wrapped her good arm around Rachel, "You should find her a guy to work with her then, until then we'll be going." And off they went.

A couple days after the first rehearsal Evelyn was on her way to the shower room with a towel wrapped firmly around her body, when she was pulled by her good forearm leading her into Coach Sylvester's office by none other than coach herself. "E, a little birdy talked to me the other day about cheerio's joining Glee." Evelyn looked at Sue with a smile, "I'm guessing that nutcase Schuester talked to you about trying to recruit the other girls." Sue grimaced, "Yes, he did." Evelyn sighed, "I'm guessing you gave him that Status Quo speech." Sue nodded happily," I detest the man with a beautiful beast like passion, if it were not for my position of Cheer Coach I would tear the man a new one." Evelyn nodded," I don't much care for him either, I can't even sing with Rachel." Evelyn grumbled like a child who lost first place on a video game, causing Sue to laugh uncharacteristically, "I'm aware, you have amazing self control." Evelyn shrugged, "Anything to keep Rachel happy, and healthy." Sue nodded again," I'm surprised no one else has noticed whose child you really are." Evelyn smiled, "Santana isn't even aware that we are cousins, so it's wonderful." Sue chuckled, "Yes well your cousin is slow on somethings." Evelyn laughed, "Right, well I know the girls on the squad know that I have joined Glee, and we are in need of slots to fill, so if you can think of a fabulous scheme tell me." Sue hummed as she thought, "I believe I have the perfect plan." Evelyn looked at her, "Do tell?" Sue smiled wickedly," I'll use Quinn and Santana, I've heard them sing pretty damn decent a few times in the locker room, so I'll just tell them I want to use them, along with you, to destroy Glee from the inside." Evelyn laughed, "Okay, well we both know I have no intensions of destroying Glee, but I'm guessing there is more to this plan?" Sue looked at Evelyn, "Of course E, the girls won't know when to destroy Glee, plus they'll stick to the plan causing them to stay in Glee thus allowing the damn thing to grow on them." Evelyn smiled, "You make amazing plans coach, but if you don't mind I will have Brittany Pierce join, she is an excellent dancer, also I'm in need of a shower so I'll take my leave." Sue nodded as she saw Evelyn exit her door. Happy that she could help her childhood friend's daughter Sue sat back pleased. She knew her plan was full proof. All she needed was time to prep Quinn and Santana with her lies about demolishing Glee.

Once done with the shower Evelyn walked to the auditorium hearing Rachel sing with some unknown guy the song 'You're the one that I want,' from the movie Grease. Peeking through the door Evelyn saw Rachel singing with Finn Hudson, shrugging she walks in, and takes her seat next to Kurt Hummel who whispered to Mercedes how good those two sound together. Evelyn smiled at his remark and chooses to simply watch them perform. After the song had ended Rachel ran from Finn's side directly to Evelyn's, "Did you hear us?" she asked happily, "Yes, you guys were great Rach." Evelyn sighed sadly, "I wish we could sing together though." Rachel looked at Evelyn sadly, "Yeah me too, but we can always look forward to singing together at my house, you can help me memorize my lines." Evelyn smiled, "Yes of course." Their moment was interrupted by Mr. Schuester's clapping, "Alright guys listen up, we will be visiting Carmel High school on Monday to see their Glee team, Vocal Adrenaline, perform." Evelyn laughed, "They are pretty damn good Mr. Schue, are you sure you want us to see them perform?" Mr. Schuester shot Evelyn a dirty look, "Now Evelyn don't discourage your Glee mates." Evelyn rolled her eyes, but chose not to say anything. "Right, that was all Glee Club dismissed."

Finn Hudson was given questionable looks lately, and that was starting to bother him. Sure he joined Glee, because Mr. Schue was blackmailing him, but Finn had found himself enjoying the club. No one knew of him joining, and he would like to keep it that way, but there was still something in the way his best friend Puck was looking at him that scared Finn, "Hey bro, why'd you miss practice on Saturday?" Puck asked, as he looked at Finn who simply shrugged, "My mom had surgery." Puck made a face, "I'm sorry man, how's she feelin'?" Finn smiled softly, "She's fine Puck." Later that day during Glee practice getting ready for the field trip Finn thought that Rachel was making a play for him with her compliments. "Rachel, that's sweet, and all, but I have a girlfriend Quinn Fabray the cheerleading captain, and president of the Celibacy Club." Earning a laugh from Evelyn, "Listen dipshit, if Rachel liked you in any way shape or form she would do more than just give you compliments, plus no one cares that you are dating Fabray." Baffled Finn just sat there until Mr. Schuester announces that it was time to leave.

Rachel smiled at Evelyn, "Thank you Ev I felt like the spot had just been thrown on me when Finn voiced that." Evelyn smiled, "It's fine babe, I know you have the hots for Fabray, so I thought I should cock block." Rachel face was beet red as she looked at Evelyn, "Ev! You promised you wouldn't say anything!" Rachel whisper-shouted as she stared at her tattooed friend who shrugged, "Have you seen the way you look at her?" Evelyn mimicked Rachel's dreamy facial expression causing the other girl to squeal in delightful dismay, "I do not look like that!" thus causing everyone on the bus to look at them. Evelyn sent scary glares at them the rest of the trip. Once there they watched Vocal Adrenalines perform Rehab causing Emma, Schue, Kurt, Finn, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and Rachel to sit looking dumbfounded while Evelyn gave them all an 'I told you so' look.

In the days that followed Mr. Schuester resigned as active Glee Instructor say that his wife was pregnant. Emma Pillsbury fills in for Mr. Schuester in his absents. Finn after being shot multiple times by paint ball guns because of his lie to Puck decided to quit Glee once Mr. Schuester resigned believing that he was no longer tied down to it, but was surprised one day after practice when a fiery little diva blocked his path. "Hello Finn, I noticed that you haven't made any appearance in Glee lately, so I thought I would find you, and see if you are well." Finn stood there rather dumbly looking at Rachel, but as soon as he begin to speak Rachel cut him off quickly, "Finn, before you even plot a lie to tell me, let me just say, that you are the only guy that can keep up with me, and it saddens me that you care so much about what other people think of you." Finn was caught off guard by Rachel's bold statement, "B-but I don't care what others seem to think of me Rachel." Rachel sighed heavily, "You know I won't fall for that, this is high school Finn Hudson, and we all care about what our peers seem to think." Finn looked at her, and did not noticed the figure approaching behind her, "It's true kids nowadays only care about what idiots at school think, it's very sad." Evelyn stated as she wrapped her newly healed arm around Rachel protectively, "Well, at any rate Finnshit, Rachel and I will keep Glee going without you and Mr. Schuewhore, since your images means more to you, than anyone else I care to know." Rachel sighed, "We shall be taking our leave then." Evelyn nodded as she glances over at Noah Puckerman across the field knowing that he was the reason Finn quit. "Actually, Rachel babe, you go on ahead to the beast I'll be a minute." Rachel nodded swiftly then left. Evelyn waited for Rachel to be out of sight before taking a full on sprint bee-lining straight to Noah. "Hey pencil dick!" she shouted angrily as Noah turned to face her, before his back met the ground with a sickly thud, "That was for Lily, and for causing Finn to quit Glee, pull another stunt, by getting another girl on my squad pregnant, or bullying a Glee member, and I'll fuck your world up." Noah looked at Evelyn with a grin, "You know, this is my favorite position." Evelyn grinned also, "Oh, yeah?" Noah nodded. "Good, then you'll remember this." She slugged him one good time busting open his lip. "Mark my words _**Puck**_," she spat his nickname causing his eyes to grow bigger making her lean closer to him so only he would be able to hear what she is saying, "I will hurt you Puck, I do not care that we have been friends for nine years, ruin Rachel's chances again, and I found out, oh, you won't like me." She chuckles darkly as she presses her knees into his sake, before getting up. "Remember what I told you now, you behave yourself Puck," Evelyn said dryly as she walks off scaring everyone, including Finn Hudson as they watch her leave.

Finn had a lot on his mind, he knew Rachel was right, and so was Evelyn, even though she was very harsh about it, and it got him to thinking that maybe he could do both, as in be in football, and Glee. Finn smiled dumbly without evening noticing he was being pulled along by his football friends, leading him straight to the port-a-potties. "Hey bro, we got a treat for you, to redeem yourself on the team." Puck smiled though the smile itself did not reach his eyes. "Uh, well, what's the treat, guys?" Finn asked with a puppy dog expression eager to please his friends, before he heard the slamming on the walls of one port-a-potty, "H-Hey! Let me out, come on guys this isn't funny it smells in here!" Shouted what sounded like Artie Abrams, glancing over to the side of the potty Finn saw Artie's wheel chair conformed his initial thought. Finn also noticed one of the Senior players pushing Puck to speak, "Right well deals on wheels is in there, and we thought it would be fun to you know, shake things up in there for him, "Puck gave Finn a pleading look as every member on the team besides Puck and Finn burst into laughter," You give him one good flip, and we'll do the rest, so what's it gonna be Finn?" Finn remembered what Evelyn did to Puck on the football field, and he knew all at once that he did not what that to be him, so he opened the door helping Artie out placing him on his chair, "This is what I decided, and I'm going back to Glee." Puck's fake smile drops, and he shouts, "What? You can't be serious bro!?" Finn looked at Puck in the eyes, and nodded vigorously, "Yep, you guys need me, but so do they, and if I can be captain on the football team, then I'll also be captain on the Glee team, because both teams need me to win." Finn didn't wait for his team mates to respond as he pushed Artie away while listening to the Emeralds Green guy sing _Don't Stop Believing_, which gave Finn an idea, "Say Artie, you think you'd be able to get the jazz band together, I know what song we're going to sing today." Artie nodded with a smile, "For what you did for me Finn, sure thing." Finn smiled, "Alright, but wait until we get to Glee before I decided everything." Artie nodded, and the rest of the walk was met with silence. Until Finn found everyone talking in the Glee room, "Hey guys." Everyone except Evelyn looked up, "Look who the cat dragged in with something extra." Mercedes said with an mmhmm empathizes. "Artie what's he doing here?" asked Kurt with wonder in his eyes. "Hello Finn, I apologize for well, them, welcome back?" Rachel asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Thank you Rachel, and yes I'm back, if it weren't for Rachel, and well Evelyn, I would have stuck to just staying with the football team, but you guys need me, as your captain also." Evelyn scuffed, "Captain? Please, we don't need you as our captain, you ditched us the moment Schuecompetent left, what makes you think you hold captain status now over us?" Artie objected, "Evelyn that's not fair!" Evelyn looked at Artie, "Just because he 'saved'," Evelyn air quoted," You from the port-a-potty doesn't make him a saint, because not once in his high school career has he ever shown any compassion to those not on the football team." Artie's mouth hung open, "How did you know about that?" Evelyn shrugged, "Word travels fast in the cheerio world." Rachel clears her throat grabbing Evelyn's attention, "Evelyn, we have to give him benefit of the doubt, now if I may, you have more to say don't you Finn." Finn gave Evelyn a shit eating grin because of Rachel sticking up for him, causing the tattoo cheerleader to sigh, "Fine, hurry up Finndick." Finn looked at Rachel to say something, but she merely smiled at Evelyn causing him to frown slightly, "Okay, well as I was saying I have an idea on how to get Mr. Schuester back." Finn told them about his plan, and everyone was on board. Artie along with Tina's help would get the jazz band, Mercedes and Kurt would work on costumes, while Rachel and Evelyn both formed the choreography. Finn was pleased; all he needed now was a miracle, a miracle in the form of Emma Pillsbury as she kept Mr. Schuester longer in the school building before he left, and as he was leaving he heard the voices in unisons, "_Don't stop believing_," grabbing his attention he walked to the auditorium noticing the doors were open, stepping inside he heard the kids sing, and saw them dance. They were good. Mr. Schuester clapped his hands at the end of the song thus informing to the kids that he would still be active Glee instructor. All the while above them stood Sue and her evil little minions Quinn and Santana, though Sue was quite pleased with Glee's performance, her smile was in Quinn's and Santana's mind a sadistic smirk, "Do you see what I mean girls?" Sue cooed coldly as possibly as they both nodded in unisons, "Good, Q I must tell you that E is the leader in their demise you and S must follow her rules to the T, do I make myself clear?" she looks at them darkly again earning nods from both girls, "Great, be ready to join her soon." Meanwhile Noah Puckerman stood by the auditorium doors looking at his three best friends on stage, and it hit him pretty hard knowing that this is what Evelyn would fight tooth and nail to protect, Rachel's voice out shined everyone with Evelyn's close in hand, in fact to him their voices blended together better than anything he had ever heard. And dare he ever say this aloud that this is the moment where he actually considered joining Glee. To help Rachel achieve her dream also, he knew the moment his eyes locked with Evelyn's, as she smiled at him, that he owed it to them both.

A week passes with the Don't Stop Believing incident allowing the flow of things to even themselves out, though it was merely to bust Will's balls Sue approaches him with a smile, "Well hello there Nancy, how are things with your collection of misfits?" Sue noticed Will's expression shift from happy to something along the lines of terror, "Uh, things are great Sue, just wonderful, your cheerleader Evelyn sure knows her stuff." Will said almost gleefully causing Sue's muscle near her eye to twitch, it wasn't unknown to anyone that William Schuester was a man-whore, on the contrary everyone knew that, but he wouldn't dare speak of Evelyn nor Rachel inappropriately in front of her, even if it was just for revenge, so she took the initiatives. "Yes, well E is multi talented, what can I say?" Sue smiled darkly at Will causing him to shift on his feet, "I doubt you want to talk about the students that joined Glee, so tell me what you are after Sue." Not batting an eye lash Sue looked at Will putting her acting skills in use, "Well, Annie Sullivan, before you get your thong in a twist, I just wanted to inform you that you need a total of twelve members to be even be eligible for Regional's, and you have less than that." Sue begins to walk past him, "If I were you I'd rethink a few things, better get new members soon Mister, or well I wouldn't begin to dream of what might happen to your little club." She left leaving Will to ponder on his choice of action on gaining new members without knowing that Sue was technically helping him in the process.

Author's notes: Dun, dun, dun (Jade's voice) Well there you have it, I apologize that it took me so long to type this, there was a lot to leave out, switch a round, and add. I would like to announce that I am also starting to type a story with Cat Valentine in it, it will be a CADE story, plus it will give you input on Evelyn's full back ground because dare I say it? Yes I dare, Evelyn will be featured in the story along with Rachel in the second or third chapter, so you guys can leave me guesses as to how Evelyn and Cat are connected, and it can't be that hard, because Evelyn's Mother's last name has yet to be revealed. Also this story is my main objective, the other is more for fun, and something different, I'm even going to do a Halloween CADE special, someone is going to be a vampire, and it might also be first person POV. Until then, ciao. C:


End file.
